Despertar en un sueño
by aurembiaux
Summary: Dean despierta en un mundo demasiado perfecto para ser real. Pero, si no es la realidad, ¿qué es? Dean/Castiel Dedicado a Kyryna, buena correctora, gran lectora beta y mejor amiga todavía .
1. Chapter 1

Sinceramente, al principio Dean creyó que se trataba de un sueño.

Tenía lógica; después de todo, no era la primera vez que soñaba que Castiel lo estaba besando. Incluso con los ojos cerrados podía afirmar sin la menor duda que se trataba de él: el tacto de los labios, los movimientos de la lengua, la barba, el olor; eran todos componentes habituales de su subconsciente nocturno. Estar casi desnudos en una cama no era tan habitual, pero tampoco puede decirse que fuera precisamente insólito. Incluso durante el año que pasó con Lisa, algunas noches su cerebro volvía a los meses anteriores, a su relación con el ángel, y desde que dejó la casa de ella habían vuelto con renovadas energías, alentados por la reincorporación de Cas a su vida. No, aquello no era raro.

Que el Cas de sus sueños tuviera el pelo mojado, sin embargo, no era tan usual. Dean abrió los ojos, súbitamente alerta.

El hombre sobre él notó su sobresalto, pero confundió sus razones.

- Veo que finalmente estás despierto –dijo con una sonrisa y su voz grave-. Es necesario que abandones la cama ya, Dean. Estarán a punto de llegar.

- Yo... ¿qué? –preguntó desconcertado.

Cas alzó una ceja.

- Continuas durmiendo, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a ponerse unos pantalones-. ¿No recuerdas que hoy tengo que llevar a los niños a misa?

Dean pensó furiosamente. ¿Seguía soñando? ¿De qué hablaba Castiel? ¿Era realmente él?

Sonó un timbre, y Cas pareció apunto de decir algo malsonante.

- ¿Puedes atenderles tú? Tengo que terminar de vestirme, y ya voy con algo de retraso.

- Eh... sí, claro –dijo Dean, aún desorientado. Se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta, antes de darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba puestos los calzoncillos. Buscó algo con que cubrirse y, tras encontrar una camiseta, abandonó la habitación.

Siguiendo el pasillo y bajando unas escaleras, llegó a lo que parecía la puerta principal de la casa. La abrió con cierta cautela (¿a quién estarían esperando? Mucho más importante, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí?), pero nada podía haberlo preparado para lo que se encontró detrás.

- Hola, Dean –saludó alegremente Claire Novak, rodeada de críos y con un bebé en brazos.

- Eh... hola –dijo desconcertado. ¿Eran esos los niños a los que se había referido Castiel?

Distraído por sus pensamientos, el impacto le pilló por sorpresa y tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la puerta para no caer. Al bajar la mirada pudo ver la causa de su desequilibrio: la niñita morena de unos seis años y el crío rubio de cuatro se habían lanzado a abrazarle.

- ¡Teníamos muchas ganas de verte, Dean! –anunció ella.

- Mhm... yo también, claro –replicó con su mejor sonrisa. Fuera quien fuera la cría, no parecía peligrosa.

- Audrey, Rick, tened cuidado –dijo la voz de Cas a su espalda-. Vais a hacer que se caiga.

- ¡Papá! –chilló el rubio, y él y su hermana abandonaron a Dean para lanzarse a por su... ¿padre?¿Acababan de llamar a Castiel "papá"?¡¿Qué cojones estaba sucediendo allí?

- Marie también quería verte –anunció Claire; Dean se volvió hacia ella y vio que le tendía a la niña que tenía en brazos-. ¿Le das un beso, Marie?

Marie, que no podía tener mucho más de dos años, le miró con timidez y enormes ojazos azules. Dean se inclinó hacia ella y la niña, tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, escondió la cara en el cuello de su hermana. Al menos, Dean suponía que era su hermana.

- ¿Y tú, Alex? –continuó Claire-. ¿No vas a saludarle?

Un chaval de unos nueve años, que debía ser un réplica exacta de Cas a su edad (o, mejor dicho, de Jimmy Novak), le lanzó una mirada llena de hostilidad.

- Hola –dijo sin embargo.

- Hola, Alex –respondió el cazador, preguntándose qué demonios le había hecho al niño para recibir un trato tan hosco.

- Tenemos que irnos ya –afirmó Cas, poniéndose a su altura y tendiendo los brazos para recibir en ellos a Marie-. ¿Y vuestra madre?

Claire pareció incómoda.

- Ha dicho que prefería quedarse en el coche –replicó, mirando a Dean de reojo.

- Por supuesto-. Cas se mordió el labio inferior y señaló la puerta con la cabeza-. Bueno, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Los niños más pequeño dijeron adiós con la mano a Dean antes de seguir a Alex, que se limitó a girar sobre sus talones en cuanto oyó las palabras de su padre. Claire sonrió al cazador y salió, lo cual dejó de nuevo solos a Dean y Castiel, excepción hecha de Marie.

- Volveré a tiempo, no te preocupes –aseguró Cas, al tiempo que reajustaba su agarre del bebé. El otro asintió, preguntándose para qué demonios tendría que volver a tiempo. Castiel lo observó un instante con la cabeza ladeada y pareció a punto de besarlo; luego, echando una mirada al coche en que sus hijos se estaban subiendo, se decidió por acariciarle la mejilla-. Hasta luego.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Dean se permitió un segundo de pánico.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Podía aquello ser una trampa de algún tipo? No lo parecía, pero, ¿qué era, entonces? ¿Una vida que no podría tener, como la que le mostró el djinn al concederle el deseo de que su madre no muriera? ¿Una invención, como la creada por Zachariah?¿O una realidad alternativa, como aquella en la que él y Sam eran actores?

En cualquier caso, ¿cómo había terminado allí?¿Los había enviado algún ángel? No era probable, ¿no? Castiel los estaba diezmando, ahora que se había convertido en Dios Todopoderoso. El mismo Castiel, por cierto, que acababa de llevarse a sus cinco... hijos... a alguna parte, después de besar a Dean con entusiasmo en una cama que, al parecer, compartían. Era surrealista. El cazador respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba del mundo real?

El ritual, decidió. Sí, eso era. Bobby estaba leyendo las palabras, Cas se hallaba de pie ante el muro, dispuesto a devolver las almas al Purgatorio, y Sammy... ¿dónde estaba Sammy?

Y, ahora que reparaba en ello, ¿dónde estaba Sammy en esta realidad?

Dean pensó frenéticamente y decidió volver a la habitación en la que se había despertado; si tenía un teléfono móvil, seguramente estaría allí. Tras revolver un poco las ropas esparcidas por el suelo, encontró el aparato y comprobó que, de hecho, su hermano no sólo existía en aquella realidad sino que tenía siete llamadas perdidas de su parte. Mareado de alivio, marcó y esperó. Apenas unos instantes, en realidad; Sammy parecía estar ansioso por responder.

- ¿Dean? ¿Eres tú?

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¿Has visto mis llamadas?¿Por qué no cogías?

- Estaba dormido. El móvil estaría en silencio o algo, no lo sé.

- ¿Te acabas de despertar?-. Sammy pareció vacilar-. ¿Dónde?

Dean dudó también. En la realidad a la que le mandó el djinn, Sam desconocía lo que había sido su vida real. ¿Sucedía lo mismo aquí? Por las palabras de su hermano parecía que no, pero...

- ¿Dean?

- Sí, perdona. Pues... en mi casa. Creo.

- Crees-. Sam cogió aire-. Y, ¿estabas allí anoche?

El mayor de los Winchester dudó un instante. Luego decidió mandarlo todo al carajo. En fin, si era necesario, siempre podría fingir que estaba bromeando. O borracho.

- No, claro que no- dijo-. Estaba en un laboratorio abandonado contigo, Bobby y Cas, intentado impedir que el mundo estallara en pedazos. Otra vez.

- Gracias a Dios –dijo su hermano con fervor-. Oh, gracias a Dios.

- ¿Sammy? –preguntó Dean, preocupado.

Creí que me estaba volviendo loco, Dean. Al despertarme y verme aquí, yo pensé...

- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que alucinabas? –adivinó su hermano mayor.

- Sí-. Incluso a través de la línea se lo podía oír tragando saliva-. Verás, lo último que recuerdo fue... bueno... fue Lucifer.

- ¿Cómo?-. El corazón se le aceleró-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sammy?

- Lucifer. Él... lo vi, Dean. Era una alucinación, supongo, pero él afirmó... afirmó que es el resto del mundo lo que es producto de mi mente. Dijo que lo creó para torturarme. Que seguimos en la Caja.

Pero tú sabes que es mentira, ¿verdad? –preguntó Dean, preocupado-. Maldita sea, Sam, yo soy real.

Sí. Sí, supongo que sí, pero...

- No. No, Sammy, sin peros. Soy real-. Dudó antes de preguntar-. ¿Lo estás viendo ahora mismo?

- No, ahora no. Pero es que me he... Dean, me he despertado junto a Jessica, y eso no puede... eso tampoco puede ser real, ¿verdad?

La esperanza de su voz parecía suplicar lo contrario.

- No lo sé –admitió su hermano-. No tengo ni idea de dónde estamos, Sammy. Pero lo averiguaremos, no te preocupes.

Sam cogió aire y lo dejó salir.

- Supongo. Bueno, ¿dónde estás tú? ¿En tu casa, has dicho?

- Sí, creo que es mi casa. Quiero decir, estaba acostado en calzoncillos, aunque claro, también podría ser...

Calló.

- ¿Dean? ¿Qué sucede?

- No, nada.

Acaba esa frase. También podría ser, ¿qué?

- Dean cedió.

- La casa de Cas –admitió.

- ¿Su casa? ¿Cómo va a tener...? Espera, ¿su paraíso, quieres decir?

- Eh... no, no creo. A decir verdad, ni siquiera parece ser un ángel.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues a que... bueno, se había duchando antes de despertarme, sonríe, y tiene... –esbozó una media sonrisa y soltó un bufido de incredulidad-. Verás, suena estúpido incluso decirlo, pero... bueno, tiene hijos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tiene hijos –insistió Dean-. Cinco, ni más ni menos. Han aparecido de pronto en la puerta de esta casa y se los ha llevado a... a algún lugar, yo qué sé; creo que a misa. Su madre los estaba esperando con el coche. Es como si... como si fuera otra persona, Sammy. Como si tuviera una vida distinta, una vida humana.

- Sí, ya veo-. Sam parecía reflexivo. Dean se preguntó qué le rondaría por la cabeza cuando su hermano señaló con delicadeza-: Y tú estabas en su casa, durmiendo. O él en la tuya.

Dean carraspeó.

- Supongo que en este mundo también somos amigos –replicó, tenso.

- ¿Amigos? –ahora Sam parecía divertido.

- Es lo que somos –insistió Dean.

- Ahora, quizá. Pero hace un par de años...

- No hay necesidad de hablar de eso.

Su hermano suspiró.

- Dean, sé que siempre evitas el tema, pero está claro que en este contexto es importante, así que vamos a tener que hablar de ello. Cas y tú no habéis retomado vuestra relación desde que te fuiste a vivir con Lisa, ¿verdad?

- Y tú, ¿cómo sabes si tengo o no una relación con Castiel?

Sam empezaba a parecer irritado.

- Vivimos más pegados que si fuéramos siameses, Dean. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por alto algo así? No insultes mi inteligencia.

El otro bufó.

- De acuerdo, Michael Corleonne. Ya que quieres saberlo, la verdad es que no, no he tenido nada con Cas en dos años. No mientras estaba con Lisa y, ciertamente, no desde que nos traicionó y se convirtió en Dios.

- Ya-. Sam hizo una pausa-. Pero, ¿sabes si él quería...?

- ¡Y yo qué sé!-. Dean empezaba a ponerse nervioso-. No somos chicas, Sam. No hablo con él de estas cosas.

- Cálmate. Es tan sólo que...

De pronto, el mayor de los Winchester perdió todo interés en lo que su hermano estaba diciendo. Su mirada se había encontrado con una fotografía, y el corazón dejó de latirle por un instante.

- Sammy, voy a tener que colgar –dijo, interrumpiendo al otro-. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?

- Pero, Dean...

Dean lo cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, y buscó la lista de contactos del móvil. El corazón seguía latiéndole de un modo irregular, desacompasado, y cuando por fin encontró lo que andaba buscando, dedicó un instante a preocuparse por su salud. Sólo un instante, sin embargo. Aquello era mucho, mucho más importante.

Apretó el botón de llamada y cerró los ojos, esperanzado. Un timbrazo. Dos. Y entonces...

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Mamá?

Más tarde se sentiría muy orgulloso de que no le hubiera temblado la voz.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

- Nada, yo... me apetecía oír tu voz.

Poder decir esas palabras. Poder decidir, de manera casual, que le apetecía hablar con su madre. No sabía en qué mundo se encontraba ni por qué, pero de pronto no parecía tan malo.

- Vaya-. Su madre parecía divertida-. Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, cariño, pero nos vamos a ver en un par de horas, y ahora estoy más bien ocupada preparando la comida.

- Oh. Ya, claro-. Dean no sentía ningún deseo de colgar, pero si podía verla dentro de un rato, no era tan grave, y no quería asustarla actuando de manera extraña. Volvió a mirar la fotografía y se le ocurrió algo. Si su madres estaba ocupada, entonces tal vez podría...-. Oye, ¿puedes decirle a papá que se ponga?

- ¿A tu padre?-. Mamá sí pareció desconcertada al oír esa petición-. John no está aquí, cariño. Ellos vendrán para comer. ¿Por qué iba a estar en mi casa tan pronto?

Su hijo frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque era su marido, ¿no?

¿O no lo era?

- Bueno, Dean, si sólo era eso, debería colgar. Aún tengo mucho que hacer.

- Sí, claro, perdona. Hasta luego, mamá.

Dean se quedó mirando el teléfono, pensativo. Su madre estaba viva, lo cual era en sí un milagro, pero además parecía que su padre también. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeó, furioso; no era un maldito crío como para ir llorando. Pero saber que sus dos padres estaban vivos era... increíble. Teniendo como tenía cuatro años al morir su madre, apenas recordaba un par de cosas de ella; nada comparable a lo que sería haber vivido junto a sus padres.

Por otro lado... ¿qué había querido decir su madre con aquello de que John no estaba en su casa? Parecía realmente desconcertada por la idea.

Dean recordó de pronto, incómodo, la inestable relación de sus padres, el modo en que los meses de convivencia perfecta se convertían en conflictos que podían durar días o hasta semanas. ¿Habría ido aquello a peor? ¿Estarían divorciados?

Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo. Decidido, llamó a su padre.

Le costó mucho más coger que a Mary; Dean se empezó a preguntar su llamaba en mal momento cuando oyó la voz de su padre diciendo:

- ¿Sí?

Su voz. Qué cosa tan estúpida, pero hacía cinco años que no la oía, descontando aquella imitación poco antes de ir al Infierno, y no sabía cuánto la había echado de menos. Dean carraspeó.

- Hola, papá.

- Dean-. Éste oyó a su padre cambiar de posición; por el sonido, John aún estaba en la cama-. ¿Sucede algo?

- No, nada. Sólo... ¿a qué hora vas a ir a casa de mamá?

- Pues a la que ella me dijo, por supuesto-. John bufó-. Tampoco es cuestión de forzar las cosas, ¿no te parece?

- No, claro.

- ¿Forzar las cosas? Mierda, aquello parecía confirmar la hipótesis del divorcio.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –se interesó John-. ¿Vais a llegar tú y Castiel más tarde de lo previsto?¿Se ha alargado esa misa a la que tenía que ir?

- N-no creo- balbuceó Dean. ¿Su padre sabía que tenía algo con Cas? Bueno, sí, si Cas había dicho que llegaría a tiempo, seguramente iba a ir a la comida con él, y por tanto, lo lógico era suponer... y bueno, tampoco es que papá fuera homófono ni nada, pero había nacido en los cincuenta, y aunque Dean nunca había discutido el asunto con él, no le parecía que la noticia de que su hijo...

- Bueno, pues entones, no sé para qué necesitas...

El resto de sus palabras se perdieron al llegar a través de la línea un impaciente, ronroneante, femenino:

- John, cuelga de una vez y vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo.

- Humm-. Su padre parecía divertido; se oyó un sonido indefinido y luego rió. John Winchester, riendo. Aquello era casi más sorprendente que Castiel con su prole-. Oye, Dean, te tengo que dejar. Nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Y colgó.

Dean parpadeó. Había oído... ¿de verdad había oído...?

Sus padres no sólo estaban divorciados, sino que John estaba... estaba... bueno, no quería pensar en eso. Definitivamente no.

¿Y mamá? ¿Tendría también otra pareja? Por Dios, ¿no era ya su vida normal lo bastante complicada? Ahora que parecía haber caído en un mundo perfecto, ¿sus padres decidían comportarse como personajes de Doctor Sexy?

Bueno, estaban vivos, y eso en sí era un milagro. El resto podía esperar.

O no. Porque, si iba a verles en un rato, definitivamente debería tratar de averiguar todo lo posible sobre su vida, y tenía que hacerlo ya. Pero, ¿cómo?

Fotos, eso era. Una fotografía le había dado la clave para descubrir que no era huérfano, y otras podrían contribuir a iluminarle. Miró a su alrededor, pero aquella en la que aparecía con sus padres parecía ser la única del dormitorio, a excepción de una que mostraba a Cas con sus niños. Bueno, no importaba. Buscaría en otras habitaciones de la casa.

El comedor, en efecto, resultó ser muy prolífico. Dean encontró fotos en las que crecía rodeado de amigos y familiares, en las que vestía uniforme de softball, en las que trabajaba en su coche con aspecto concentrado. Otras mostraban a Sammy, o a sus padres envejeciendo poco a poco, felices. En algunas salía con Cas; dos de ellas parecían recientes, mientras que una tercera mostraba a un Castiel adolescente con uniforme de colegio pijo, apoyado sobre el coche de Dean. Éste sacudió la cabeza, maravillado. En aquellas fotografías había tenido... había tenido la vida que siempre había soñado tener, que ni siquiera se había atrevido a desear conscientemente.

La siguiente imagen, sin embargo, le impactó mucho más.

Aparecían en ella dos niños, con un cierto parecido entre sí que los identificaba como hermanos. Al mayor lo conocía, lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Era Ben.

Dean soltó la fotografía del clip que la sostenía y la tomó entra las manos, maravillado. Además de Ben, había una niña de unos cuatro años, rubia y con un notable parecido a Emma, tal y como la había vislumbrado mientras su hija estaba creciendo. Dean tragó saliva y, buscando pistas, le dio la vuelta a la fotografía.

_Para papá, de Ben y Samantha, _decía la pulcra caligrafía de Lisa.

Dean tuvo que sentarse. Para papá. Eran... ¿eran sus hijos?

Ben y Samantha. Lisa había afirmado que Ben no era suyo, pero aquello era en otra realidad. En esta, en la que parecía que sus deseos se cumplían... ¿podía serlo? ¿Podría aquel chaval al que había amado como propio ser su carne y su sangre?

En cuando a Samantha... ojos verdes, pelo rubio. Naturalmente, era difícil decirlo en una niña tan pequeña, y más aún siendo una chica, pero sí, en general, existía una similitud de rasgos notable. Eso, dejando de lado que se parecía a la hija que una vez había tenido.

Dean la observó con atención, y al final llegó a una conclusión, tragando saliva. Samantha era suya.

Y era Lisa quien escribía la nota. Por tanto, los niños debían de ser suyos, también, ¿no?

Al parecer en esta realidad había tenido a Lisa y la había perdido, como en la otra. Dean hizo una mueca; el asunto estaba aún demasiado reciente como para no resultar doloroso. Pero al menos, en este mundo ella le recordaría... qué demonios, sólo tenía que mirar a sus hijos.

Con un esfuerzo, se obligó a despegar lo ojos de la fotografía y a seguir moviéndose por la habitación. Un par de fotos de viajes aquí y allá; la boda de Sam y Jess le hizo sonreír. ¿Adam? ¿Conocía a su medio hermano? Parecía que sí; los tres hermanos compartían mesa y cervezas. Tal vez aquello hubiera tenido que ver con el divorcio de sus padres, pensó; papá no era de los que tenían aventuras extraconyugales, pero si se volvió a enamorar... bueno, había una mujer en su cama, ¿no? Eso lo había podido comprobar él mismo.

La siguiente foto volvió a pararle el corazón.

Emma sonreía y se apoyaba orgullosa en una moto, con el brazo de Dean sobre los hombros. Emma, su hija. Viva. Dean tuvo que tragar saliva; había asumido su muerte porque no había tenido más remedio que asumirla. Pero estaba dispuesto a admitir, aunque sólo fuera ante sí mismo, que había sido una auténtica puñalada, y una de la que no había llegado a recuperarse por completo. Verla allí, sonriendo y junto a él, era increíble. Era verdaderamente increíble.

Depositó la foto en su sitio con cuidado y continuó avanzando. Algunos de los ángeles estaban allí, también: Balthazar, Gabriel, Anna, Rachel. Cas se sentaba entre ellos, y por primera vez parecía relajado y feliz en su compañía. Tal vez también él estuviera teniendo la vida de sus sueños, tal vez simplemente se debiera a que ahora eran humanos. Aunque, después de todo, la foto sólo mostraba a los menos capullos de sus hermanos. Eso también podía ayudar.

De pronto, Dean sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Al parecer, su madre sí había encontrado un segundo amor. A su lado, rodeándole la cintura y con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, estaba Azazel.

La visión del cazador se nubló. ¿Era realmente él? ¿Por qué estaba junto a su madre, y por lo que indicaba el lenguaje no verbal, saliendo con ella? ¿Acaso planeaba hacerle algo malo? Si era así... el Dean de este mundo no era cazador, eso estaba claro; tampoco lo serían Sam ni su padre. ¿Y mamá?¿Vendría de una familia de cazadores? De ser así se habría dado cuenta, seguro. No podía estar saliendo con un demonio sin notar las señales. Pero, ¿y si los Campbell se había dedicado a otra cosa?

Angustiado, Dean llamó de nuevo a su hermano.

- ¿Dean? ¡Por fin!

- Escucha, Sammy, esto es importante. En este mundo, papá y mamá están divorciados...

- Ya lo sé, he encontrado los papeles del divorcio en mi despacho...

- ... y mamá está saliendo con Azazel.

- ¿¡Cómo!

Aquello sí había captado la atención de Sam.

- Ya me has oído. Lo sé, podría ser sólo su recipiente, pero... bueno, Castiel es él mismo y sin embargo tiene el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak, ¿no?

- No puede ser un demonio.

- Mira, yo también espero que no lo sea, pero...

- No, Dean, quiero decir que no puede ser. He estado revisando la red en busca de señales de elementos sobrenaturales, y no hay ninguno. Es como cuando estuvimos en aquel mundo en el que éramos Jared y Jensen, ¿te acuerdas? Allí tampoco puede encontrar ni rastro de magia.

- Entonces, ¿aquí no hay...?

- Nada –afirmó su hermano con seguridad-. Ni fantasmas, ni vampiros, ni tampoco demonios. El Apocalipsis nunca existió; los ángeles y dioses no han aparecido por la Tierra excepto en forma de leyenda. De modo que, si es Azazel y no su recipiente... bueno, quizá sea como él en algunas cosas, pero no puede serlo en todas, porque no es un demonio. ¿Es Cas como nosotros lo conocemos?

- Dean lo pensó; al fin y al cabo, sólo lo había visto durante un par de minutos,.

No lo sé –admitió-. Sí que es... bueno, sí que es él. La voz, los gestos... hasta cierto punto, lo que he podido ver su personalidad... sí, creo que es él, en esencia, pero también es distinto. Sonríe, y parece relajado. Es humano.

- Y también lo será Azazel –afirmó Sam-. Seguro.

- Bien-. Dean cerró los ojos y suspiró, satisfecho-. De modo que sólo tenemos que preocuparnos del típico padrastro tocapelotas. Está bien. En comparación, es una ganga.

- Sí, supongo que sí-. Hizo una pausa-. Oye, Dean...

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo... hay algo que tengo que decirte-. Sam parecía nervioso.

- ¿Sammy?¿Qué sucede?

- No es... no es nada malo –replicó su hermano-. Es sólo que... no sé como decirlo...

- Suéltalo ya, Sammy.

Tengo un hijo.

Dean rió carcajadas, aliviado.

- Yo tengo tres. Supera eso.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tres?

- Pues sí. Al menos dos son de Lisa. No estoy seguro de que Emma también lo sea.

- ¿Emma?-. La alegría en la voz de Sam era evidente-. ¿Está viva?

- Sí, lo está. Supongo que, si no hay nada sobrenatural, no es amazona, así que no tuviste que... que matarla.

- Doy gracias a Dios por eso. Sé que para ti fue...

- Está bien, Sammy. No hablemos de eso. Aquí nunca ha pasado.

- No –dijo Sam en voz baja-. No, es verdad.

- Bueno, ¿cómo se llama tu hijo? ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Dean, tratando de conducir el tema a cauces más alegres.

Funcionó.

- Bobby John –afirmó Sam; la emoción de su voz era palpable.

Dean rió.

- ¿En serio?

- Ya lo creo. Está bordado y enmarcado sobre su cuna.

El mayor volvió a reír.

- ¿Bordado y enmarcado? Tío, ¿estás seguro de que es un niño?

- Eh, no te metas con mi hijo –replicó Sam, de buen humor.

- Bobby John –repitió Dean, más serio-. Supongo que eso significa que conocemos a Bobby.

- Ah, sí, de eso estoy seguro. Tengo una foto en la que tú y él aparecéis trabajando en un lugar llamado "Singer&Winchester".

- ¿En serio?

- Pues sí. Parece que eres mecánico –añadió.

- Mecánico-. Dean sacudió la cabeza-. Tío, eso es fantástico. Entonces, ¿tú eres abogado?

- Tengo mi diploma colgado encima de la mesa del despacho, en el piso de abajo –confirmó Sam.

- Uau. Es alucinante-. Se lamió los labios-. ¿Alguna maravilla más que hayas averiguado?

- Creo que vivo en Lawrence. ¿Sabes dónde estás tú?

- Supongo que también estoy en Lawrence. Mamá ha mencionado antes una comida familiar, así que es lo más lógico.

- Una comida familiar... claro, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Has mirado el calendario?

- Perdona, Sammy, pero he estado ocupado averiguando mi vida.

- Sí, bueno-. Dean casi podía ver a su hermano poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Resulta que es el Día de Acción de Gracias.

- ¿En serio?

- Confirmado.

- Comida familiar el Día de Acción de Gracias. Alucinante. Es lo más deliciosa y asquerosamente tradicional que he vivido nunca.

- Admítelo, tío, te gusta la idea.

- ¿La idea de que la gente que me importa no esté muerta, convertida en un Dios justiciero ni le haya tenido que borrar la memoria? La verdad, confieso que le da a la vida una nueva perspectiva.

Sam rió, pero de pronto se detuvo.

- Oye, Dean, te dejo. Creo que Jessica se ha levantado, tendría que...

- Claro-. Dean sonrió-. Ve a reunirte con ella, hombre. Y, Sammy..

- ¿Sí?

Dean buscó su tono de voz más lascivo.

- Espero seriamente que le des el mejor sexo matutino de su vida. Tendrás que celebrarlo, ¿no?

Cuando Sam hizo un sonido de asco y colgó, su hermano no pudo menos que reír a carcajadas. Le gustaba este mundo.

Dean estaba sentado en el sofá del comedor, repasando álbumes de fotos, cuando oyó la puerta de su casa abrirse. Por más que aprendiera sobre la vida que tenía en aquel mundo, no parecía ser suficiente.

- Hola, Dean –saludó Castiel, entrando en el comedor y quitándose la gabardina. El otro hombre observó que al menos llevaba debajo las mismas ropas que solía usar. En cierto modo, le tranquilizó ver que algunas cosas no habían cambiado-. ¿Qué haces con eso?

- Nada, es sólo... nostalgia, supongo –replicó el cazador, moviéndose para hacerle espacio cuando Cas avanzó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Se sintió un poco incómodo; Cas no solía sentarse tan cerca de él, al menos desde hacía un tiempo. Carraspeó-. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu... eh..?

- Bien, muy bien –afirmó el otro, quitándose los zapatos y apoyando los pies sobre la mesa. Dean lo observó con fascinación; no podía imaginar al ángel haciendo aquello. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Cas lo miraba fijamente; o mejor dicho, más fijamente de lo que era habitual en él.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó.

- Nada malo –afirmó Cas con una pequeña sonrisa-. Es sólo que no sé cómo decírtelo.

Uh, terreno peligroso. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba claro que era importante. Dean reunió valor y decidió confiar en su suerte. Que, a decir verdad, no era mucha.

- Bueno, suéltalo.

Cas se movió hasta pasar quedar perpendicular a él, con las piernas por encima de los muslos de Dean y sus manos entrelazadas. El cazador lo dejó hacer, aunque un poco perturbado; aquello le estaba recordando cosas que...

- Amelia ha consentido en divorciarnos –anunció Castiel.

Dean lo miró, desconcertado. Un momento. Amelia estaba casada con Cas, entonces. Pero él y Cas eran amantes, eso había quedado muy claro aquella mañana. Joder, vivían en la misma casa y dormían en la misma cama, ¿no? Y mientras tanto el otro hombre estaba... por Dios, ¿qué clase de persona era Dean, acostándose con un casado?¿Qué clase de persona era Cas, ya que iban a ello? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿irían a divorciarse por su culpa? Mierda, con razón el niño, el tal Alex, lo había mirado tan mal...

- ¿Dean?¿Estás bien?-. Castiel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-. Creí que te alegrarías.

- Eh... bueno, claro que me alegro, Cas –replicó, buscando su mejor sonrisa. Le salió algo débil, pero convincente. La forzó a ampliarse-. Es sólo que... en fin, esto ha sido... inesperado, ¿no?

Castiel se relajó.

- Sí, un poco. La última vez que traté el tema con ella parecía adamantina en su resolución de permanecer casada conmigo.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

- Creo que comenzó a considerarlo la primera vez que nos vio juntos. Por lo que me ha dicho, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a volver-. Cas soltó las manos de Dean y apartó las piernas, pero sólo para maniobrar hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos-. Es verdad, Dean –afirmó, mirándole con intensidad-. No va a pasar de nuevo. Haré lo que sea necesario para seguir viendo a mis hijos, pero no voy a volver a dejarte. Nunca.

Dean tragó saliva.

- Me alegra mucho oír eso, Cas –replicó con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla al hombre que se alzaba sobre él-. De veras.

Castiel sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

El cazador se tensó, algo incómodo. Hacía dos años que no besaba a Cas, y al fin y al cabo, en las últimas semanas no podía decirse que hubieran estado en los mejores términos: el ángel les había traicionado, había roto la barrera mental de Sam, y se había dedicado a exterminar en el nombre de Señor. Pero su cuerpo sabía cómo responder al de Cas, y en cuestión de segundos se encontró devolviéndole el beso. Y al fin y al cabo, razonó, no era exactamente el mismo Castiel. Éste no había hecho nada de todo eso. Era un Cas que, al parecer, lo amaba y había puesto su vida patas arriba para estar con Dean. Joder, eso bien merecía un beso, ¿no?

- Mmhm-. Con evidente renuencia, Cas rompió el beso para mirar por encima del hombro de Dean-. Sabes, por más placentero que me resulte observarte rondando por la casa en ropa interior, creo que deberías comenzar a vestirte. De lo contrario, llegaremos tarde a la comida con tus padres.

Una parte del cazador quería mandarlo todo a la mierda, quedarse en aquel sofá y redescubrir el cuerpo de Cas, pero la idea de volver a ver sus padres hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Se lamió los labios y asintió.

- Sí, tienes razón. Iré a cambiarme.

- Bien-. Cas se levantó y le guiñó un ojo-. No te preocupes, Dean. Ya celebraremos más tarde que ahora soy todo tuyo.

Cuando su madre abrió la puerta, Dean sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

- Mamá –dijo con voz entrecortada, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella rió, pero se apartó para mirarlo con preocupación.

- Cariño, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, claro-. Dean sonrió ampliamente-. Es sólo que me alegro de verte.

Mary alzó una ceja.

- Espero que no estés celoso, Castiel –dijo, risueña.

- Para que luego digan que los italianos están apegados a sus madres –afirmó Cas, avanzando a su vez para apretar con afecto el brazo de Mary-. Bueno, y sólo para que conste, yo también me alegro de verte.

- Bien-. Mary le dio un beso en la sien y se apartó para dejarlo pasar-. Bueno, entrad.

Dean siguió sus instrucciones, mirando a su alrededor con interés. En gran parte, aquello concordaba con los recuerdos de su infancia y de lo que le había mostrado el djinn, mientras que otras cosas habían cambiado, como notó al entrar en el comedor.

Porque, por ejemplo, Bobby nunca había estado sentado en aquella habitación.

- Bobby –dijo con una sonrisa, y avanzó hacia él.

- ¿Cómo va eso, muchacho?-. Bobby se levantó y le palmeó el hombro; luego hizo un gesto de saludo a Castiel, que correspondió a él-. ¿Todo bien con tus niños, Cas?

- Magníficamente –afirmó éste, sonriendo.

- ¿Dean? –preguntó una voz.

A Dean casi se le paró el corazón. Ansioso, se volvió hacia el lugar del que procedía, y tragó saliva. De verdad era ella.

- ¿Jo? –dijo, casi en un susurro. Cuando la muchacha llegó a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza y dejó escapar una carcajada de felicidad. De pronto se encontró riendo histéricamente, levantando a Jo en brazos y haciéndola girar en el aire.

- ¡Dean! –chilló ella, entre alarmada y divertida-. Deja de hacer el bruto.

El cazador se calmó por fin y la depositó en el suelo, pero no podía dejar de abrazarla.

- Mamá, creo que quiere secuestrarme –bromeó Jo.

Notó un golpe amistoso pero contundente en el hombro, y al girarse, se encontró cara a cara con Ellen.

- Mejor confórmate con Castiel y deja a mi hija para alguien que merezca la pena, Dean –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Eso haré –replicó él, apretándole el hombro. Luego, en un impulso, se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

- ¿Qué te ha dado con mi mujer y mi hijastra, muchacho? –preguntó Bobby, divertido.

- Nada-. No podía parar de sonreír-. Es sólo que os quiero a todos.

- Lleva raro toda la mañana -afirmó Cas con tolerancia; el cazador ya había demostrado extraños lapsos de memoria en el corto viaje en coche. Preocupado, Dean le echó un vistazo por si se había tomado mal su súbito arranque de efusividad, pero tenía una expresión que decía a las claras "no te entiendo, pero no me importa", de modo que todo estaba bien.

Todo era perfecto.

- Hola, Dean –dijo una voz, y el hechizo se rompió. Al cazador se le heló la sangre, al tiempo que notaba cómo su corazón latía más fuerte. Azazel se erguía a apenas un metro suyo.

La mente del mayor de los Winchester comenzó a trabajar, seleccionando y descartando rápidamente planes para enfrentarse a él mientras el demonio de ojos amarillos se le acercaba. Aunque no tenía los ojos amarillos. Castaño claro, eso sí, quizá con un matiz dorado... pero no eran amarillos.

- Me alegra verte –afirmó tendiéndole la mano. Con cierta reticencia, Dean la tomó, al tiempo que olfateaba con precaución. Ni rastro de azufre. Sus entrañas se relajaron; tal vez Sammy tuviera razón. Tal vez no era un demonio, sino sólo un padrastro.

Aunque eso ya era una mierda. Dean habría dado cualquier cosa por no volver a oír su voz jamás.

- Lo mismo digo –se forzó a responder, y soltó su mano en cuanto pudo. Tal vez fuera humano, pero ey, en otro mundo había matado a su madre y Jess, poseído a su padre y en general arruinado sus vidas. Sonreírle estaba por encima de sus posibilidades.

Afortunadamente, el timbre distrajo la atención de todos y la tensión de Dean pasó desapercibida. La mayoría de los presentes salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la puerta; Azazel, por su parte, dijo algo así como que iba a revisar la caldera y desapareció, para alivio de su hijastro. Cuanto menos tuviera que verlo, mejor.

Por otro lado, le hubiera costado seguir concentrado en él cuando oyó la voz de Ben.

- Papá –dijo éste, yendo a su encuentro, y Dean quiso correr hacia él, abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar gritando que creía que lo había perdido para siempre. Pero Ben era un hombre, o casi; no podía hacer esas cosas. De modo que se tragó las lágrimas y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- ¿Cómo te va, chaval?

- Bien, señor –replicó con una sonrisa. Luego le guiñó un ojo-. Ya te contaré –añadió en tono conspirativo, mirando a su alrededor y asegurándose de que todos estuvieran ocupados con los saludos.

Su padre sonrió, divertido; quizá era más hombre de lo que pensaba.

- Dean –saludó entonces otra voz, y al levantar la cabeza, vio que Lisa le miraba con una sonrisa. Le sonreía a él, a Dean. La última vez que la había visto, la mujer a la que había amado como a ninguna otra en su vida no lo reconocía. Y ahora, en cambio...

- Lisa –dijo, abrazándola. Esta vez, sin embargo, contuvo su afecto; al fin y al cabo, era posible que hubiera pasado poco tiempo desde su divorcio, de modo que era mejor ser cuidadoso.

- ¿Todo bien? –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Oh, sí. Muy bien-. Dean correspondió a la sonrisa. Tragó saliva, recordando la foto que había visto-. ¿Dónde está...?

Lisa rió.

- Por favor. Tu madre ha secuestrado a Samantha en cuanto le ha puesto la vista encima y se la ha llevado ver las plantas. Lo normal, ya sabes.

- Claro-. Lo normal. Aquello era "normal" para él. Increíble.

Ben le tiró de la manga.

-¿Me llevarás luego a conducir?

Sonrió.

- Ni lo dudes -replicó guiñándole el ojo.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza.

- En realidad, tendríais que dejar eso, los dos. Es ampliamente ilegal.

Su hijo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Él ha dicho que sí –dijo con tozudez.

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco.

- De tal palo, tal astilla. Que caiga sobre vuestras cabezas.

- ¡Bieeen! –chilló Ben, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Casi tropezó con Cas, que llegaba en aquel momento.

- ¡Lisa!-. Cas le sonrió-. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Muy bien –replicó ésta, y le dio dos besos-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Grandioso-. Miró de reojo a su pareja antes de decirle a ella-: En realidad, tengo muy buenas noticias, pero prométeme que de momento no las revelarás.

- Claro –replicó ella con curiosidad, e inclinó la cabeza hacia Castiel, que le habló al oído. Ella pareció realmente deleitada por la noticia; se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un chillido de alegría y lo abrazó-. ¡Felicidades!-. Se giró hacia Dean y le guiñó un ojo-. Y a ti también, Dean. Sé que tenías muchas ganas de que Cas fuera libre.

- Eh... sí, claro-. Suponía que se trataba del divorcio de Cas, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Claro que, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿él sí estaba divorciado de Lisa, verdad? Porque si no lo estaba, todo aquello era... mucho más que embarazoso. Pero no, estaba en casa de madre, que obviamente sabía que estaba liado con Castiel. No podía seguir casado con Lisa y estar con Cas y esperar que su madre lo aprobara, ¿verdad?

En realidad, en cierto sentido, había sido muy, pero que muy interesante que aquello estuviera socialmente permitido, porque estar a la vez con Lisa y Cas sonaba francamente magní...

- ¡Papáaaaa! –chilló una voz, y Dean se encontró con una niña que saltaba hacia él; extendió los brazos y la atrapó justo a tiempo-. ¡La abuela me ha estado enseñando qué plantas hay que usar cuando te duele la tripa!

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¡Sí!¡Es genial!-. La niña comenzó a contarle con todo lujo de detalle las virtudes medicinales de varias plantas, pero Dean dejó de prestar atención, más interesado en captar todos los detalles de su hija. Samantha, eso era. Samantha. Cinco años años, más o menos. Pelo rubio y ojos verdes, como había observado en la fotografía. Manos que se movían sin parar. Una risa chispeante, y ningún problema con hablar, eso estaba claro. Dean se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaba esperando a que le respondiera.

- Parece muy interesante –dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas luego?

- ¡Vale!-. La chiquilla pareció reflexiva por un momento, y luego preguntó con gran interés-: ¿Crees que la abuela tendrá algún pastel en la cocina?

- No lo sé –replicó su padre, que apenas pudo contener la suya. Era jodidamente suya-. ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?

Con un "vooooy", su hija saltó al suelo y salió corriendo. Su madre fue tras ella, gritando:

- ¡Samantha!¡Aunque lo tenga, no te lo puedes tomar todavía!¡Estamos a punto de comer!

Cas sacudió la cabeza.

- Estás mimando a los niños –afirmó.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

- Eh, qué quieres que te diga. Estoy contento de tenerlos.

- Sí, pero esa no es razón... -un timbre cortó sus palabras-. Hablando de tus hijos, ésa debe de ser la que falta.

El corazón de Dean se aceleró.

- Iré a abrir –dijo, y salió rápidamente del comedor en dirección a la puerta principal.

Era Emma, efectivamente. Su hija le saludó con una mano; en la otra llevaba un casco de motorista.

- Hola, papá.

- Emma –replicó éste, y la estrechó con fuerza-. Dios, Emma.

- No me dejas respirar –anunció ella con voz entrecortada.

Uh. Perdona-. Dean se apartó y la miró de arriba abajo. Estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto; llevaba otra ropa, pero era la misma chiquilla de quince o dieciséis años que había sido enviada para matarle. Sólo que aquí no tenía que temer que le apuñalara por la espalda. Aquí era sólo su hija, una hija a la que podía estrechar entre sus brazos sin temor. Estuvo a punto de abrazarla de nuevo sólo al pensar en ello.

- Estás raro, papá –afirmó ella, pasando junto a él y dejando el casco en el suelo.

- Emma –saludó una voz, y Mary hizo su aparición con Samantha en brazos. Su otra nieta avanzó hacia ambas y las abrazó-. ¿Cómo te va todo?

- Bien, muy bien.

- ¿Y el viaje?

- Genial. Esa moto es un pasada, abuela, de veras.

- No habrás corrido mucho, ¿verdad?-. Por un momento, Mary Winchester sonó de verdad como una abuela. Su nieta mayor se limitó a reír.

- Lo necesario, ni más ni menos-. Extendió los brazos-. Déjame coger un poco a mi hermana, anda.

- Claro-. Mary le cedió a Samantha, que se colgó con alegría de Emma. Dean observó a sus hijas por un momento, fascinado. Ey, hacía niñas guapas, eso era definitivo. Y encima parecía que se llevaban bien-. Hijo, cierra la puerta, ¿quieres? –añadió Mary-. Entra frío.

- Sí, por supuesto-. Dean reaccionó y se giró, pero antes de que llegar a alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, vio algo que lo distrajo. Un reluciente coche plateado acababa de aparcar frente a la casa, y por algún motivo le sonaba familiar. ¿Dónde lo había visto?

Distraído, notó de pronto que su padre había bajado del asiento de copiloto y le estaba saludando con la mano. Dean correspondió al gesto, sonriendo ampliamente. Su padre, en pie ante él. Era un sueño.

Entonces vio quién aparecía al otro lado del coche, y la sonrisa se le heló en los labios. Oh, vamos. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

- ¿Todo bien, hijo?-. Mary miró por encima del hombro de su primogénito-. Ah, es tu padre. Encárgate de ellos, ¿quieres? Tengo que seguir en la cocina.

Dean asintió con un gesto mecánico, y continuó observándolos acercarse. Papá le estaba rodeando la cintura con un brazo, como para ayudarla a subir las escaleras sobre los altos tacones. Y ella sonreía, la muy zorra. Sonreía, como si...

- Dean -. John Winchester le sonrió y soltó a su acompañante para abrazar a su hijo, que por un instante se olvidó de todo entre los brazos de su padre. Joder, lo había echado tanto de menos... Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y luego se apartó, algo avergonzado. Mostrarse mimoso con su madre era una cosa, pero un exceso de efusividad con su padre podía ser francamente embarazoso. Los hombres no hacían esas cosas.

- Hola, Dean –saludó Bela Talbot con una media sonrisa.

El cazador se forzó a sonreír y a inclinar la cabeza, reconociendo su presencia.

- Bela –dijo.

- ¿Cómo están mis nietas? –preguntó John, avanzado para darles dos besos. Su hijo parpadeó; oírle decir eso era... extraño. Inesperado no era la palabra. Era más bien... ¿cómo expresarlo?

- Bastante bien, abuelo –afirmó Emma.

Surrealista, decidió Dean. Era era la palabra. Todo lo que estaba viviendo desde que se despertó lo era, a decir verdad.

- Ah, hijo –dijo entonces su padre, después de mirar a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que no había peligro. Su primogénito se preguntó qué era lo que temía ver-. Adam ha llamado esta mañana.

- Humm... ¿sí?

John asintió.

- Va a venir a comer conmigo el sábado que viene. Me estaba preguntando si tú y Sam querríais uniros.

Dean sonrió. La verdad, ninguna de las dos veces que había conocido a su hermano menor lo consideró particularmente simpático, pero una de ellas no era él mismo, y la otra no era la mejor situación para juzgar personalidades, precisamente. Estaba más que dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.

- Me encantaría –replicó.

- ¿Dean, por qué estás tardando...? -. Castiel se detuvo al ver quién había llegado. Carraspeó y fue al encuentro de John-. Señor- dijo entonces, extendiendo la mano.

John la tomó en lo que podría considerarse un apretón cálido pero reservado.

- Castiel-. Hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien, muy bien, gracias.

- ¿Sí? ¿Todo bien por la consulta?

- Sí, así es. ¿Y el equipo?

- Bien, también.

Y aquello pareció ser todo de lo que eran capaces antes de separarse y mirar a Dean en busca de guía. Tras apartar de su mente un "¿el equipo?¿De qué está hablando Castiel, por Dios?" y un "¿consulta?¿Cas es médico?¿Podemos jugar a Doctor Sexy?¿Cómo tengo tanta suerte?", éste se forzó a centrarse y encontrar una salida diplomática a la situación. Estaba claro que la relación entre Cas y papá era buena, pero no particularmente fluida.

- Me encanta tu abrigo, Bela –dijo de pronto Emma, evitándole a su padre una respuesta que aligerara el ambiente. Por la mirada que le dirigió, lo había hecho adrede.

- ¿Te gusta?-. Bela le sonrió-. Tus vaqueros tampoco están mal.

- Gracias-. Emma miró de reojo a su abuelo y se volvió de nuevo hacia su... lo que fuera. Abuelastra no sonaba demasiado bien, y siendo sinceros, Bela podía ser más bien por edad su hermana mayor. Santa María, ¿qué edad tenía Dean cuando fue padre? Y, ¿cuántos años se llevaba papá con su...? Novia, suponía que sería su novia... la idea era francamente rara.

Muy rara.

La voz de Emma le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué no venís a poner la mesa?

Le acompañaron, lo cual dejó al cazador y su pareja solos. Dean cerrado la puerta con un suspiro de alivio, y al volverse, se encontró con que Castiel reía en silencio.

- Chica lista –comentó-. No creo que sea buena idea meter a tu padre en la cocina ahora mismo.

El otro lo miró desconcertado.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tu madre está allí... y Azazel acaba de entrar, también-. Cas se apoyó contra la pared situada enfrente del cazador y se encogió de hombros-. Ya sé que se llevan mucho mejor de lo que lo hacían hace un año, pero tampoco es cuestión de tensar la cuerda, ¿no crees? Ha sido un gran paso por parte de tu madre invitar a John. Y, la verdad, no estaba seguro de que éste aceptara.

- Ah. Ya. Claro-. Dean sentía que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Por lo que podía deducir, mamá y papá no se acababan de llevar bien; bueno, esas cosas pasan con los divorcios. Se alejaba bastante de le imagen idealizada que tenía de ellos como pareja, pero al fin y al cabo no eran más que humanos ( y gracias a Dios por eso, ya que pensaba en ello). Ahora bien, ¿por qué no se llevarían bien papá y Azazel? ¿Eran sólo celos? No parecía probable, pero si mamá no había sido asesinada por el demonio, no veía que podía enfrentarlos. ¿Qué historia tendrían?

- ¿Dean?-. El aludido dio un salto; parecía que había conjugado al demonio con pensar en él. La idea le puso la piel de gallina-. Perfecto, perfecto, te necesito para una cosilla. Ah, Castiel, tú también estás aquí. Espléndido-. La sonrisa sí era la misma de siempre, eso desde luego. Dean estuvo a punto de romperle los dientes por puro reflejo-. Lisa andaba buscándote –dijo entonces, dirigiéndose a Castiel-. Samantha se ha caído y quiere que le revises la rodilla.

- ¿Se ha caído? –preguntó Dean, alarmado-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Relájate –dijo Azazel, que parecía divertido. El instinto protector del cazador se combinó con un odio muy antiguo. Cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que estrangulara al malnacido-. Sólo es un arañazo. La verdad, no creo que requiera a un cirujano –añadió, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Cas-, pero Lisa...

Castiel rió.

- Pero Lisa quiere que se la quiten de encima un rato. Sí, no hay problema-. Dio una palmada al brazo de Dean y le dijo-: Yo me encargo de tu hija, no te preocupes. Ve a ayudar a Azazel.

Desatender a su hija para ayudar a Azazel era absolutamente contrario a sus instintos, pero se forzó a obedecer. Siguió al otro hombre por los pasillos de la casa hasta bajar a lo que parecía un sótano repleto de trastos. Al llegar allí, el demonio de ojos amarillos... bueno, ya no tan amarillos... le pasó unas cuantas sillas.

- Ten, ponlas al lado de la escalera. Y ve buscando más, necesitaremos unas cuantas.

No le apetecía ni lo más mínimo darle la espalda, pero lo hizo al ver que se alejaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación. De todos modos, miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que sirviera como arma, de ser necesario.

- Tengo ganas de que venga tu hermano –dijo de pronto el otro-. Bueno chico, Sammy. Siempre lo ha sido.

Dean frunció el ceño, abandonando temporalmente la búsqueda de sal y agua bendita.

- Sólo yo tengo derecho a llamarlo Sammy –replicó con frialdad.

Azazel bufó.

- Es verdad, pero qué quieres, cogí la costumbre mientras salía con mi hija. Supongo que entonces estaba haciendo méritos y por eso me permitía llamarlo así. Y ya entonces sabía que el chaval llegaría lejos.

- ¿Cuando salía con tu hija? –preguntó Dean, alarmado. Luego recordó que Sammy había dicho que estaba durmiendo con Jess cuando despertó; aquello debía haber quedado en el pasado. O eso esperaba.

- Pues claro, cuando salía con Ruby-. Azazel alzó una ceja-. Fueron dos años de su vida, Dean, y no se lo pusiste muy fácil con aquello de "cómo puedes hacerle esto a papá". Pobre chaval.

- Mhm. Bueno, las cosas están bien como están-. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Le faltaba información-. Tú y mi padre... –comenzó, con la esperanza de enterarse de algo.

- Oh, ahora estamos bastante bien. Creí que él te lo habría dicho, pero en fin, John siempre ha sido amante del misterio-. Azazel esbozó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros-. Todo lo bien que se puede estar dadas las circunstancias, al menos.

- Ya-. Sintiéndose más desconcertado todavía que antes, Dean señaló las sillas y decidió volver al terreno de lo conocido-. ¿Crees que ya tenemos bastantes?

- Sí, yo diría que sí. Vamos para arriba.

En fin, no lo había matado ni hecho saltar por los aires. Algo era algo.

Las sillas pesaban bastante, pero no fue por eso por lo que Dean estuvo a punto de dejarlas caer al llegar a la puerta del comedor. Fue porque, procedente de la cocina, llegó un:

- ¡Las mejores patatas fritas del mundo, Mary!¡Cómo me alegro de que mi padre se liara contigo!

Ruby. Dean quiso gemir, pero se contuvo.

- Ah, mis niños han llegado ya –dijo Azazel en tono satisfecho.

Niños. Un momento. Niños. ¿En plural?

- Dean-. Crowley abrió la puerta del comedor y se hizo a un lado para que pasara con las sillas-. He traído un whisky para después de comer- le comentó-. Estoy seguro de que lo apreciarás.

- Lo intentaré –afirmó Dean con una sonrisa tensa. Un whisky bebido rodeado de gente a la que odiabas se disfrutaba sólo parcialmente, después de todo.

- No sé si apreciar es la palabra adecuada, Crowley –dijo Meg, maligna como siempre. Casi gruñó al ver a la muy zorra allí-. Dean bebería prácticamente cualquier cosa mientras le prometieras que lleva alcohol, ya lo sabes.

Un timbre salvó al cazador de iniciar una guerra en el salón de la casa de su madre. Habría sido desagradable tener que explicarle luego por qué había sangre en las alfombras, después de todo.

- Ya abro yo –dijo rápidamente, batiéndose en veloz retirada. Se preguntó dónde se habrían metido su padre y sus hijas; un poco de apoyo moral en el comedor no le habría venido mal. Aunque la mesa estaba ya puesta, después de todo.

Claro que al abrir la puerta obtuvo todo el apoyo moral que necesitaba.

- Sammy –dijo, increíblemente aliviado.

- Dean-. Su hermano, en cambio, parecía muy nervioso-. Está... la acera está llena de coches. ¿Somos los últimos?

- Sí, eso creo-. Dean pensó que sería conveniente darle un poco de información, pero decidió que era mejor ser sutil, porque Jessica se acercaba con el niño en brazos-. Están papá y Bela, Bobby con Ellen y Jo, y los tres hijos de Azazel: Crewley, Meg, y Ruby, con la que te liaste hace años...

- Ya sé que me... ah-. Sam comprendió de pronto-. También aquí.

- Tienes mal gusto en cualquier realidad, tío. No lo puedes evitar-. Jessica llegó a su lado y Dean sonrió-. Bueno, no siempre, supongo. ¡Jessica!¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien-. Jess le dirigió su luminosa sonrisa-. ¿Y tú?

- También-. Señaló el bulto de ropas que, suponía, sería Bobby John-. ¿Puedo cogerlo?

Jessica hizo una mueca.

- Es mejor que no. Se acaba de dormir.

Ah, vaya.-Dean se sintió algo decepcionado, pero supuso que tendría oportunidades para ello más tarde-. Pasad, pues. Creo que está todo listo.

La comida familiar fue rara. O igual no; puede que se tratara, simplemente, de que no estaban acostumbrados a las comidas familiares. Pero en las series de televisión las cosas parecían distintas; claro que en ellas, después de todo, los personajes no se pasaban la comida reconstruyendo sus vidas y las de sus parientes más cercanos.

Descubrieron por casualidad que los Campbell habían sido dueños desde hacía generaciones de un restaurante en el centro de Lawrence, el _Crossroads_. Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada ante el nombre, pero no dijeron nada; por el modo en que su madre lo nombraba, estaba claro que adoraba aquel lugar.

En cambio, su padre parecía sentir pasión por un equipo de softball del que era entrenador. Dean, que se acordaba de algo similar en el sueño del djinn y de lo que había dicho Castiel un rato antes, mantuvo la calma, pero Sam se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y tuvo que ir al baño. A reírse, presumía su hermano, porque era cómico, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la devoción que ponía su padre al hablar de ello. Todo lo contrario a sus referencias al tiempo en que llevaba el _Crossroads_ junto a Mary, antes de su divorcio; estaba claro que no le gustó la experiencia de la restauración.

Por su parte, Dean estuvo a punto de escupir el vino cuando supo que Lisa estaba saliendo con Víctor Henriksen. Afortunadamente Bobby John comenzó a llorar reclamando comida justo en aquel momento y nadie notó el salto de Dean ante la noticia, porque estaba claro, por el modo en que Lisa lo decía, que su ex marido aprobaba completamente la idea. Y, en sentido estricto, Dean no estaba en contra; puede que Henriksen hubiera hecho sus vidas difíciles, pero cuando hablaron cara a cara le pareció un buen tío, y suponía que cuidaría de Lisa. Bueno, ahora que lo recordaba llevaba ya varios divorcios, pero Dean tampoco tenía el expediente amoroso más limpio del mundo, precisamente.

Ese era el sentido estricto. Porque, aunque en aquel mundo Lisa y él llevaran tiempo divorciados, para Dean sólo habían pasado unos días desde la última vez que la vio. De acuerdo, Lisa había dejado claro, meses atrás, que pretendía seguir adelante con su vida, pero el cazador siempre había mantenido la esperanza. Al menos, hasta que cerró por completo aquella puerta pidiéndole a Cas que le borrara la memoria.

Cas. Cas, que tenía manos de cirujano, hábiles y elegantes, era realmente un cirujano. Dean no pudo menos que sonreír ante la idea, y sonrió todavía más al imaginarlo con la bata puesta. Ya sabía cómo iban a celebrar su divorcio.

En cuanto a Azazel, se dedicaba a vender seguros médicos. Le pegaba, reflexionó el mayor de sus hijastros: hacer tratos con gente desesperada y cobrárselos después, arruinando sus vidas; estaba claro que algunas cosas no cambiaban. Pero no se veía en él una necesidad sádica de hacer el mal, ni mucho menos, y por el modo en que él y Mary interactuaban, estaba claro que la hacía feliz. No se quejaría, pues.

En general, no se quejaría de esta vida, y menos aún viendo cómo le refulgía la mirada a Sam cada vez que compartía sonrisas con Jessica. Era casi perfecta.

Demasiado perfecta, seguramente. ¿Cuándo habían podido conservar algo así los Winchester? Era imposible. Tenían que empezar a elaborar un plan, y cuanto antes lo hicieran, mejor. De modo que cuando su madre pidió voluntarios para meter los platos en el lavavajillas, Dean se levantó velozmente y dio a entender a su hermano que hiciera lo mismo. Con un rápido asentimiento, Sammy lo siguió.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? –preguntó Dean, dejando los platos en el fregadero.

- Bien. Mejor que bien-. Sam le dirigió una sonrisa que era casi preocupante por lo amplia. La última vez que Dean lo había visto sonreír así, tenía catorce años y acababa de recibir un sobresaliente en un examen de química.

- Sí, bueno. Es una realidad bastante buena. Aunque algunas cosas son un poco raras. Como Azazel haciendo manitas con mamá, por ejemplo-. Puso los ojos en blanco-. O Bela metiéndole la lengua a papá hasta la tráquea. Creí que vomitaría el pavo.

Sam bufó.

- No te quejes –replicó poniendo en marcha el grifo. Dio un rápido repaso al primer plato y se lo pasó a su hermano, que lo metió en el lavavajillas-. Por lo que he oído, antes era mucho peor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

- He sonsacado a Jessica con todo el disimulo posible. Por lo visto, mamá y papá tuvieron un divorcio más bien horrendo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Humm-. Sam continuó pasándole platos-. Tenían crisis periódicas, ¿sabes? Todo iba bien por unos meses, y entonces... gritos, portazos, silencios desagradables, y a veces papá se iba voluntariamente de casa, otras mamá era la que lo echaba. Por lo visto, una de esas fue tremenda. Todo el mundo pensó que se divorciarían, ellos incluidos. Después de una bronca particularmente fuerte, mamá le cerró la puerta en la cara y papá pasó un mes fuera.

Dean frunció el ceño. Empezaba a sospechar cómo terminaría aquello.

- Y, ¿cuándo sucedió eso?

Su hermano intercambió con él una mirada de entendimiento.

- Enero de 1990.

Adam. Engendró a Adam.

- Sí, así es. En aquel momento no supo nada, pero doce años más tarde recibió la llamada de un chaval que afirmaba ser su hijo. Supongo que te puedes imaginar el resto.

- Mierda. Mamá no se lo tomó bien, claro.

- Creo que papá durmió en el sofá de tu casa durante las tres semanas posteriores.

- Ya. Así que... ¿se divorciaron por eso?

- No exactamente. Fue todavía más sórdido.

Dean alzó las cejas.

- ¿Más?

- Ajá. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero comenzaron a llevar a cabo un intento de reconciliación. Parecía que las cosas les iban bien y que pronto volverían a estar juntos, pero... bueno, mamá estaba resentida, lo cual es comprensible, así que tampoco se le puede culpar... aunque no es que quiera excusarla...

- ¿Sammy?

- ¿Sí?

Suéltalo ya, ¿quieres?

- Ah. Claro-. Sam hizo una mueca-. Bueno, suena raro incluso pensarlo, pero... mamá comenzó una relación con Azazel.

- ¿Estando casada?

- Sí, así es.

- Joder-. Dean se rascó la nuca-. Bueno, lo justo es justo. Supongo que querría venganza por lo de papá, ¿no?

- Humm-. Sam pareció incómodo-. Sí, el problema fueron las.. circunstancias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

El menor de los Winchester se encogió de hombros.

- Papá tuvo una noche de sexo con una desconocida mientras los dos estaban borrachos, y durante un período en que se suponía iba a divorciarse. Mamá inició una aventura con el archienemigo del marido con el empezaba a reconciliarse. Cuestión de justicia, quizá, pero a papá le pareció un tanto...

- Extremo.

- Podría decirse así.

- Y, ¿por qué era Azazel archienemigo de papá?

- Ah. Bueno, esa es una historia larga. Para resumir, se odiaban desde la guardería. El asunto se puso mucho peor cuando eran adolescentes, porque el padre de Azazel, que al parecer era el rico del pueblo, puso un concesionario que arruinó completamente el pequeño taller mecánico de los Winchester. Se dice que nuestro abuelo murió del disgusto.

- - No me jodas.

Y para remachar, los dos intentaron salir con mamá al mismo tiempo. Al final ella se decidió por papá, pero Azazel le gustaba bastante. De hecho, había... algo entre los dos, un cierta química, a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Así que, cuando años después se sintió herida por su marido...

- Dios, sí que era una historia sórdida-. Dean suspiró-. ¿Qué hizo papá?

- Bueno... una vez superó la fase querer asesinarlos a ambos, entró en la de la depresión. Además de un matrimonio de casi tres décadas, dejó la casa en que había vivido y el lugar en el que había estado trabajando durante ese mismo período de tiempo.

- Sí, eso tuvo que ser genial-. Dean estaba imaginando cómo habrían pasado Sammy y él mismo por aquella época, y reprimió un escalofrío-. ¿Cómo lo superó?

Jess ha dicho algo de su nuevo trabajo... supongo que se refería al famoso equipo de softball –sonrió ante la idea. Luego puso los - ojos en blanco-. Ah, y también ayudó descubrir que aún era atractivo para las mujeres jóvenes.

- Oh. ¿De ahí la presencia de Bela?-. Dean se animó. Igual aquello era sólo temporal.

- Mm. No, por lo visto llevan ya un año juntos o así. Lo siento, pero parece que no nos libramos de ella tan fácilmente.

Su hermano suspiró.

- Estamos aceptando a un Azazel no demoníaco con mamá. Supongo que podemos tragar con una zorra ladrona y mentirosa.

- Te lo he dicho, Azazel no es igual que era en... antes.

Dean bufó.

- Sí, parece incluso un ser humano –dijo con sarcasmo. Terminó de poner los platos en el lavavajillas y lo cerró, acodándose sobre el banco de la cocina-. Sammy –comenzó-, ibas a decir en la realidad, ¿verdad?

Su hermano frunció el ceño, mirando por la ventana con aspecto reflexivo.

- No estoy seguro de que esto no sea la realidad –replicó.

Dean lo miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es sólo una hipótesis –se defendió Sam.

- Me encantaría oírla –dijo el otro, dándole a entender con un gesto de la mano que prosiguiera.

Sam dudó.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Dean pensó con cuidado.

- Estrictamente, lo último fue Cas prometiendo que me lo compensaría.

Para su sorpresa, en la cara de su hermano apareció una sonrisa de júbilo.

- No podrías haber dado ningún dato que probara mejor que tenía razón –dijo satisfecho.

- Sammy, empieza a hablar de una vez o te juro que...

- Está bien, está bien. Verás, Castiel estaba a punto de estallar, ¿verdad? Y existía la posibilidad de que se llevara por delante el mundo consigo, o al menos una parte de él.

Su hermano frunció el ceño.

- Supongo que el mundo pudo ser destruido, pero entonces... ¿qué es exactamente esto?

- Espera, aún no he terminado-. Sammy se inclinó hacia él-. Imagina que, mientras llevabais a cabo el ritual, Cas notara que iba a estallar de inmediato. ¿Qué crees que haría?

- No lo sé-. Dean se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué podía hacer?

La sonrisa que aparecía en la cara de Sam cuando demostraba sus teorías entró en escena.

- Exactamente; la clave está en qué podía hacer. Era Dios. Podía hacer... cualquier cosa. Lo cual incluye crear un nuevo mundo.

- Uou-. Dean se echó hacia atrás, impresionado por la idea-. No corras tanto, Einstein. Cas estaba hecho polvo. ¿Crees que tenía poder para hacer algo así?

- Si creyera que ya no tenía nada que perder... sí, creo que podía crear una realidad alternativa sin demasiados problemas.

- Bueno, eso es interesante-. Algo que Dean no quería llamar esperanza se estaba abriendo paso en su interior. Frunció el ceño-. Pero, ¿por qué crear este mundo, precisamente?

Sam asintió.

- Ahí es donde entra en juego la frase final de Cas.

La frase final... ah, ¿te refieres a lo de compensármelo?

- Sí, así es-. Sammy parecía satisfecho-. Creo que este mundo está pensado para cumplir tus deseos.

Dean lo miró con escepticismo.

- Nuestra conversación anterior, ¿te parece reflejo de mis deseos? ¿Azazel y Bela acostándose con nuestros padres? ¿En serio crees que yo desearía algo así?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

- No, no funciona de ese modo. El deseo era el origen, pero no tienes control ninguno sobre el desarrollo. Quiero decir que tú deseabas que nuestros padres estuvieran vivos, y a la vez deseabas que Adam lo estuviera, también. Quedaba fuera de tu poder imaginar cómo sucederían las cosas, evidentemente, pero la coexistencia de ambos hechos produjo colateralmente el divorcio.

- No lo entiendo –dijo Dean, confuso.

- Mmm. Verás, tú querías que Ben fuera tu hijo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, así es.

- Bueno, pues aquí ese deseo se cumplió. Pero no estaba previsto que tú y Lisa os casarais a consecuencia de eso, por ejemplo, o el nacimiento de Samantha. Este... hechizo, o esta realidad alternativa, cumple algunos deseos tuyos en sentido absoluto, pero el cómo se producen es otra cuestión. Las cosas se simplemente se... reajustan.

- Se reajustan –murmuró Dean.

- Ajá. Mira, otro ejemplo. Tú querías conocer a Cas, pero si este mundo no tenía seres sobrenaturales, tenía que ser humano. Ahora bien, también querrías que fuera feliz, lo cual para él incluye que existan sus hermanos. El resultado fue que Cas y tú os conocisteis, sí, pero él tuvo que trasladarse a vivir fuera de Lawrence cuando aún erais adolescentes por culpa de sus hermanos, precisamente, y pasasteis quince años sin veros.

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo pillo, Sammy, pero es jodidamente enrevesado.

Sam le sonrió.

- A grandes rasgos –dijo-, estamos en el mundo en que Cas quiso que estuviéramos, y es el único que queda. Será mejor disfrutarlo.

Su hermano mayor lo miró fijamente.

El único mundo que quedaba. Uno en que vivía su madre. Uno en que su padre no había pasado veinte años buscando venganza para acabar vendiendo su alma por la vida de su hijo. Uno en que Jessica sonreía con su hijo en brazos. Uno en que Ben era su carne y su sangre, en que Lisa lo recordaba. Un mundo en el que cada mañana se levantaba junto a Cas.

Ni siquiera había monstruos.

- Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? –dijo con una voz que no era todo lo firme que le hubiera gustado-. Si éste es el mundo que ahora existe, eso quiere decir... quiere decir que podemos quedarnos. Tú puedes ser abogado, y yo mecánico. No tenemos que ir por ahí salvando el planeta de ángeles, demonios y demás.

- Exacto –dijo Sam, triunfal-. Podemos tener esta vida, Dean. Por primera vez en nuestra vida... podemos tenerla.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí tanto rato? –preguntó Castiel, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Ambos se giraron para mirarlo.

- Humm. Nada, guardar los platos en el lavavajillas –dijo Sam, desenrollando las mangas de la camisa-. ¿Volvemos? –sugirió. Dean asintió, y tras lanzar una última mirada a su hermano, Sammy salió de la habitación.

Castiel iba a seguirle, pero el mayor de los Winchester le retuvo por una manga.

- ¿Qué...? –comenzó a preguntar, pero el cazador lo hizo callar con un beso, al tiempo que lo empujaba contra la pared. Cas se separó de él y lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos-. ¿Dean?

El otro hombre tragó saliva.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te quiero?

Hasta el final de sus días, Dean Winchester negaría que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca. Pero en aquel momento parecía lo adecuado. Parecía... lo único que podía decir.

Cas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Una cuantas.

Dean volvió a besarlo. Besó al ángel que lo había sacado el Infierno. Al que había empezado a sentir algo por él mientras estaba a su cargo, y que fue castigado por ello. Besó al ángel que desafió a su padre, a sus hermanos, y todo aquello en lo que había creído y para lo que había sido creado... por él. Había muerto y matado por él en varias ocasiones, y sabía (lo había visto) que lo seguiría a través del Apocalipsis hasta el mismísimo Final, para morir a sus órdenes. Siempre acudiendo a su lado, siempre dispuesto ayudarlo.

Dispuesto a crearle un mundo en el que fuera feliz con su último aliento.

- Nunca son suficientes –replicó Dean, y lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

Nota de Aurembiaux:

¡Un momento, un momento!, diréis los que me escribisteis aquellos reviews tan geniales para "Los clásicos nunca mueren". ¡Yo os había prometido sexo en el siguiente fanfic, y además, me he retrasado casi un mes!¿Y ahora os ofrezco sólo besitos y abrazos?

Bueno, para lo del retraso no tengo más excusa que el hecho de que me cayó una asignatura que no contaba con suspender (los trámites del Erasmus, además, me están volviendo loca), pero en lo que al sexo se refiere, no desesperéis. Este fic viene acompañado de un verse, que subiré en cuanto averigüe cómo se pueden poner varios capítulos (lo cual, dadas mis habilidades informáticas, puede ser hoy o en un año... o sea que si alguno sabe cómo, agradeceré la información. Guiños y codazos). Y en ese verse sí habrá sexo. De John, de Mary, de Sam, de Ruby, de Bela, de Azazel... pero sobre todo y ante todo, de Dean y Castiel.

Prometido.


	2. Chapter 2

Lawrence, 1995.

Cuando el Impala se detuvo a su lado, Castiel estuvo a punto de arrodillarse y rezar dando gracias.

No es que le importara caminar; de hecho, lo consideraba una actividad sumamente saludable. Pero una cosa era caminar, y otra recorrer varios kilómetros cargado con una mochila a punto de reventar, mientras a su alrededor crecía la noche y las nubes amenazaban tormenta.

Lo cual era, hablando en un lenguaje que Castiel usualmente no se permitía a sí mismo, una auténtica mierda.

Pero aquel coche negro se estaba parando, de modo que el conductor debía haber sentido compasión por él. Naturalmente, Castiel sabía que hacer autostop era, además de ilegal, peligroso, pero caminar a oscuras bajo una tormenta tampoco parecía particularmente sensato. Además, el chaval que conducía el coche no daba la impresión de ser ningún criminal. Definitivamente tenía aspecto de ser uno de esos adolescentes que se meten en problemas, pero no de ser peligroso.

O eso esperaba. Porque iba a subir a ese coche.

Hola –saludó el conductor, acercándose a la ventanilla del copiloto y sonriendo a Castiel-. ¿Hacia dónde vas?

Lawrence.

Genial, yo también voy allí-. Le abrió la puerta y extendió la mano cuando Castiel se sentó junto a él-. Dean –se presentó.

Castiel –replicó éste estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía.

Encantado-. Dean puso en marcha el coche y le dirigió una media sonrisa amigable-. Bueno, Castiel, ¿qué hacías caminando por la carretera a estas horas?

El aludido torció el gesto.

En teoría, deberían haber venido a recogerme, pero mi hermano Zachariah ha retenido al chofer, y la hora era demasiado avanzada como para coger un autobús.

Mhm. ¿Eres del Saint Eustace?

En efecto. ¿Has reconocido el uniforme? –adivinó.

Ajá. He vivido toda la vida en Lawrence, así que no era difícil. Al fin y al cabo, sólo está vuestro colegio y nuestro instituto.

Castiel se calló lo que decían siempre sus compañeros de clase de los chicos del instituto. Dean estaba siendo muy amable.

Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo súbitamente el conductor.

Por supuesto.

Dean lo miró de reojo.

¿Cómo es estar en un colegio en el que no hay chicas? Tiene que ser rarísimo.

Castiel se encogió de hombros.

No he conocido otra cosa, de modo que no me siento capaz de responder.

Claro. Pero no sé, tío, me sigue pareciendo raro. Quiero decir, ¿cómo os liáis con ellas, pues?

Castiel carraspeó, incómodo. Consideró mentir, pero sabía que no estaba bien. Además, nunca había tenido gran habilidad haciéndolo.

En realidad no... no te sé decir...

Dean lo miró con asombro.

Oh, vamos. Eres un tipo atractivo, Castiel Y debes de tener mi edad, ¿no? ¿Dieciséis?

Diecisiete –admitió el otro, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Pues mejor me lo pones-. Dean sacudió la cabeza-. Ya sé que en ese colegio os lavan la cabeza, pero, ¿no serás de los que no piensan acercarse a una mujer hasta el matrimonio, verdad? Porque, permíteme decírtelo, lo vais a hacer mal. Es una cuestión de práctica.

Castiel se removió, incómodo.

Simplemente no he tenido ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

Ya-. Dean aún parecía escéptico-. Bueno, entiendo que lo de ser sólo tíos en clase dificulta las cosas, pero no es irremediable. Siempre puedes probar con chicas que conozcas en fiestas. O con las de la parroquia-. Le lanzó una sonrisa torcida y sucia-. Te garantizo por experiencia que las chicas de la parroquia están deseando cometer toda clase de pecados.

El otro se aclaró la garganta y trató de no poner cara a aquellas chicas; las conocía desde la infancia.

No voy a muchas fiestas –admitió en cambio-. Bueno, si he de ser sincero, simplemente no voy a fiestas.

Dean chasqueó la lengua.

Ésa es la clave del problema, está claro-. Estaban llegando al pueblo, de modo que el tema cambió súbitamente al preguntarle-: ¿Dónde te dejo?

Ah-. Castiel se encogió de hombros-. Me basta con llegar a la estación de autobús. Mi casa no está lejos.

De acuerdo.

Lawrence era una ciudad pequeña, de modo que el camino hasta la estación no fue largo. Dean y Castiel no volvieron a hablar durante el viaje, pero el silencio que siguió a la conversación no fue en absoluto incómodo, a pesar de todo. De hecho, Castiel se sorprendió pensando que se sentía más a gusto junto a Dean que junto a muchos de sus compañeros.

Hemos llegado –anunció Dean, un tanto innecesariamente, mientras aparcaba el coche.

Sí-. Castiel cogió su mochila y se liberó del cinturón de seguridad-. Esto... te estoy muy agradecido por...

Dean le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

No ha sido nada, hombre. Espero que no te mojes en el camino a casa.

No creo que me sea posible mantenerme seco –replicó Castiel mirando al cielo, pero abrió la puerta y salió de coche de todos modos-. En cualquier caso, me gustaría darte de nuevo las gracias, Dean-. Concluyó cerrando la puerta.

Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando oyó que el otro adolescente le llamaba.

¡Ey!¡Cas!

Se volvió hacia él, un tanto extrañado por la abreviatura.

¿Sí?

Sonriendo, Dean le tendió un pedazo de papel con algo escrito.

Escucha, el viernes voy a ir a una fiesta con algunos amigos. Si quieres unirte a nosotros, llámame-. Le guiñó un ojo-. No creo que sea una gran fiesta, pero al menos habrá chicas.


	3. Chapter 3

Lawrence, 1994

El taller era nuevo, por lo que al principio Bobby no le dio importancia al hombre que se detuvo a mirar el cartel. Genial, pensó. Haznos propaganda.

Fue al alzar de nuevo la cabeza al cabo de veinte minutos cuando se preocupó. El hombre continuaba allí, apoyado sobre el lateral de un coche, observando el taller con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Eso era... raro. ¿Quién sería ese tipo?

Tras un rato más de observación, Bobby se encogió de hombros, se puso la chaqueta y salió a su encuentro. Era el único modo de averiguar qué quería.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? –preguntó acercándose.

El otro sonrió y descruzó los brazos.

- Ya lo ha hecho –replicó, y extendió la mano en su dirección-. John Winchester.

- Bobby Singer-. Reflexionó un momento, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Winchester? El nombre me suena, pero no sé...

- Era el nombre del taller, hace treinta años-. John señaló el edificio con la barbilla-. Mi padre era el dueño.

- Ah, claro. Oí algo de eso-. Lo miró con curiosidad-. Cerró cuando pusieron el concesionario de los Hell, ¿verdad?

Winchester asintió.

- Que ya no va tan bien como antes –añadió con lúgubre satisfacción.

Bobby lo dejó pasar; estaba claro que ahí había una historia personal.

- Bueno, he de decir que es un buen taller –dijo con amabilidad-. Creo que se puede trabajar muy bien aquí.

- Oh, sí-. Los ojos de John recorrieron con cariño las líneas del edificio-. Mi familia lo tuvo durante generaciones, y nunca le dio ningún problema.

Bobby se rascó la barba y dudó.

- Lo invitaría a pasar –dijo, vacilante-, pero mi mujer está enferma. Realmente no es el mejor momento para tener invitados.

Winchester sacudió la cabeza.

- No hay necesidad. Sólo quería verlo de nuevo en funcionamiento-. Le tendió la mano a Bobby-. Pásese algún día por el _Crossroads_, el bar que hay al lado del ayuntamiento. Todos los gastos pagados, lo prometo.

Bobby parpadeó.

- Este lugar significa mucho para usted, ¿verdad?

John se encogió de hombros.

- Podía haber significado más, pero no me dejaron-. Abrió la puerta de su coche y subió al vehículo-. Nos vemos en el _Crossroads_ –se despidió antes de arrancar.


	4. Chapter 4

Lawrence, 1995

Comenzó con un sueño.

Sinceramente, apenas podía recordar en qué había consistido. Pero cuando Castiel se despertó, jadeando y con una mano cubriendo su erección, supo que en sus sueños la mano era de Dean.

Mierda. De verdad le estaba sucediendo.

Naturalmente que había notado lo que estaba pasando; Castiel admitía, incluso ante sí mismo, ser un tanto ingenuo, pero en absoluto era tonto. El modo en que apenas podía despegar sus ojos de Dean, el hecho de que oír su voz le hiciera estremecer, el vuelco que daba su corazón cada vez que el otro le tocaba. Castiel reprimía, por pura necesidad, su lujuria, pero estaba familiarizada con ella. Deseaba a Dean.

Hasta el punto de soñar con él, al parecer.

Castiel suspiró e introdujo la mano bajo sus calzoncillos. El problema, reflexionó mientras se acariciaba perezosamente, era que Dean no era un ser anónimo, ni mucho menos. Era, con diferencia, la persona a la que más cercano se sentía; estaban sus hermanos, por supuesto, pero su relación ellos era... particular, y no demasiado cálida, exceptuando tal vez a Balthazar y Anna, que en cualquier caso estaban lejos. Tampoco ninguno de sus compañeros de clase tenía con él una relación comparable al lazo que había formado con Dean en apenas unos meses.

Parte de la diferencia se debía a que Dean era tan... distinto. Castiel había sido criado en el estricto cumplimiento de las normas que su padre había diseñado para sus hijos, un credo asfixiante y hasta inhumano, a veces. Que padre desapareciera siete años atrás no significaba nada a los ojos de sus hermanos mayores, al parecer. Su plan y sus reglas continuaban siendo el camino por el que las vidas de Castiel y los otros discurrían.

No es que sus hermanos no se hubiera rebelado; exceptuando a Michael, Raphael y Zachariah, cada uno había hallado su manera de desafiar las enseñanzas recibidas en casa. Uriel encontraba auténtico deleite en los hallazgos científicos que se contradecían con el texto bíblico. Gabriel había participado en películas porno. Balthazar celebraba fiestas míticas que parecía inspiradas en Gomorra o en la Roma imperial. Anna practicaba el budismo. Rachel estaba saliendo con un hippie revolucionario llamado Inias. Lucifer... ni siquiera iba a entrar ahí.

Castiel era bisexual.

En realidad nunca había sabido si era rebeldía, una respuesta a la privación sexual en que vivía o algo que tomara raíces en lo más hondo de su ser. No estaba seguro, pero lo tenía muy claro. Le gustaban las mujeres, y los hombres también. Fácil.

Había sido fácil, al menos, hasta que el hombre que había abierto sus ojos a un mundo nuevo y le provocaba una lujuria impropia resultaba ser, por desgracia, estricta y exuberantemente heterosexual.

Cas suspiró y comenzó a mover la mano. Dean era... bueno, era como un pecado caminante, sonriente y amigable. Le animaba a hacer novillos; no lo había conseguido, pero la verdad era que su ritmo de estudio estaba decreciendo de un modo alarmante. Le provocaba para que bebiera o fumara, y Castiel, curioso, no sabía resistirse. Le buscaba chicas con las que pudiera tener algo, y... en fin, eso todavía no había ido demasiado bien. No era que Cas no quisiera, pero estaba un tanto falto de práctica. Dean siempre sacudía la cabeza, se metía amigablemente con él y le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda declarando que no pasaba nada, que ya lo conseguiría la próxima vez.

En algún momento, Castiel comenzó a desear que la mano de Dean no se apartara de su espalda.

Dean. Sus ojos verdes. Cada vez que Cas cerraba los ojos podía verlos; las miradas que compartían lo electrizaban. Su pelo, que parecía tan increíblemente suave que tenía que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para no ceder a la tentación de acariciárselo. Sus manos, fuertes y hábiles. La corta barba que quería sentir contra su piel. La boca, esa boca que Castiel casi podía sentir en sus labios, en su pecho, en...

Terminó.

Cas quedó tendido en la cama, todavía con la mano en los calzoncillos y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Dean. Dean era últimamente todo lo en que podía pensar, despierto y dormido. Y ahora, al parecer, también mientras se masturbaba.

Tenía un problema. Tenía un maldito problema.

Porque nunca le iba a corresponder.


	5. Chapter 5

1973

- ¡Mary!¡Eh, Mary!

Mary Campbell se detuvo en la puerta de su jardín, sorprendida, y lo buscó con la mirada. Aquella voz...

- Azazel –dijo cuando lo vio. Cruzó la puerta y avanzó hacia él, asombrada, pero sonriendo-. No sabía que hubieras vuelto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Volví ayer –replicó. La observó atentamente, como queriendo absorber los cambios que se había producido en ella durante sus dos años de ausencia-. ¿Cómo estás, Mary?

- Bien, muy bien-. Ella le apretó el brazo con afecto-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la universidad?

- Genial-. Azazel sonrió, satisfecho-. He sacado buenas notas, y tendré que volver allí la semana que viene porque me han ofrecido ayudar a un profesor. Bueno, es más bien explotación encubierta, ya sabes, pero también es una buena forma de conocer a gente importante-. Ella asintió, y él se inclinó para apartarle un mechón de pelo que pendía entre sus ojos-. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues por aquí?

Mary asintió de nuevo.

- Sí, así es. Ayudando en el bar.

- Claro-. Azazel pareció dudar un segundo-. Yo, uhm... no tienes que trabajar allí esta noche, ¿verdad?

- No, iba a salir.

Azazel se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo estaba pensando... en fin, si te apetece, podríamos ir a tomar algo. ¿Qué me dices?

Mary vaciló.

- En realidad, he quedado. Con... con mi novio.

- Ah-. Pareció incómodo, pero no sorprendido. Mary siempre había sido popular entre los chicos de Lawrence. Azazel esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada-. Bueno, y ¿quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conozco?

Ella cerró un instante los ojos. Mierda, en el momento en que el nombre abandonara sus labios, aquello iba a ser...

- John Winchester –dijo finalmente.

- ¿Quién?

- Ya me has oído –replicó, tensa.

El otro sacudió la cabeza.

- John Winchester –escupió-. Me voy un tiempo y te encuentro saliendo con... ¿John Winchester? –casi gritó, incrédulo.

Mary se irguió, a la defensiva.

- ¿Un tiempo? Has estado fuera dos años. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera entretanto? ¿Ganchillo?

- Yo nunca te he pedido que hicieras ganchillo, maldita sea. Ni siquiera... bueno, ni siquiera tenía derecho a pedirte que esperaras, y no lo he hecho, tampoco. Pero, ¿John Winchester? Mary, incluso si no supieras lo que siento por ti, como amigo solamente... ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?

Mary comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Tú estabas en Darmouth, conociendo a gente importante y todo eso –replicó, algo cortante-. Yo estaba aquí, y John también. Y cuando volvió de la guerra, él era... distinto.

- ¿Distinto? –Azazel hizo un gesto de desdén-. La gente como John no cambia nunca. Todo lo que puedes encontrar en él es risas, cervezas, los mismos discos de siempre, y una chica distinta cada noche. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes considerarte su novia. No ha tenido novia en su vida.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Antes era así, y sabes que yo tampoco le soportaba. Pero la guerra lo ha cambiado. Sí, están las risas, las cervezas, y la música... pero es diferente. Lo que ha visto le ha hecho pensar, Azazel. De veras, no es el mismo idiota de antes.

Él bufó.

- Ya verás como sí. Tal vez parezca que vais en serio, pero ya me dirás cuánto tarda en romper contigo.

Mary dudó, pero decidió que era mejor decirlo todo.

- Pues espero que bastante –replicó, alzando la mano con el dorso vuelto hacia Azazel para que éste viera el anillo-. Porque me ha pedido que me case con él.

* * *

Siento el retraso, pero es que mi acceso a Internet en verano es… relativo, por decirlo de manera suave, de modo que no puedo prometer subir con regularidad los avances en la historia. De todos modos, creo que el próximo capítulo merecerá la espera para las fans del Destiel ^^.

Y quiero dar de corazón gracias a la gente que ha escrito reviews, marcado la historia como una de sus favoritas o se ha suscrito para seguirla. A todos vosotros, muchas, muchísimas gracias ;).


	6. Chapter 6

**1995**

Cas estuvo a punto de caer cuando llegó a las escaleras del porche.

- Vamos, Cas –dijo Dean, en tono alentador, y le ayudó a recuperar la verticalidad-. Ya casi estamos.

- Mhm.

Cas lo logró, aunque fuera sobre piernas inestables, y se amoldó, maleable, al costado de Dean. Éste lo sujetó con una mano, mientras buscaba la llave con la otra. Él tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones.

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Sí? –preguntó, al tiempo que conseguía por fin abrir la puerta. Se volvió hacia Castiel y vio que sus ojos azules estaban abiertos y muy, muy cerca.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el otro.

- En mi casa. No iba dejarte tirado.

- Ah. Gracias.

- De nada. Ahora camina, anda. No, hacia allí no... las escaleras, venga. Eso es, un pie detrás del otro. Muy bien, ahora vamos a la ducha.

- ¿A la ducha? ¿Por qué?

Dean suspiró y le respondió en voz baja; cuanta menos atención atrajeran, mejor.

- Porque te has vomitado encima, tío. ¿No te acuerdas?

Cas lo pensó.

- No –admitió, y no pareció importarte demasiado. En fin, eso era lo genial del alcohol. Nada parecía importar demasiado.

- Bueno, entra –susurró Dean, empujándole hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Castiel se tambaleó peligrosamente de nuevo, y Dean lo hizo sentar en la taza del váter.

- No vas a poder desnudarte solo, ¿verdad? –concluyó tras observarlo fijamente.

Cas se limitó a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared y musitar algo incomprensible.

- Sí, ya veo que no-. Suspiró y se agachó para ayudarle-. En fin, espero que no recuerdes esto mañana.

No parecía probable; el mayor de los dos amigos mantuvo un tarareo inconstante durante los siguientes cinco minutos, permitiendo obedientemente que Dean lo despojara de sus ropas y permaneciendo sentado mientras el otro quedaba desnudo a su vez. Tampoco opuso mayor resistencia a ser arrastrado bajo la ducha, aunque gruñó ante el impacto del agua fría.

- Shhh –dijo Dean, al tiempo que manipulaba el grifo para lograr calor, y Cas pareció conformarse. Tomando el jabón entro sus mano, comenzó a darle un repaso rápido buscando librarse del olor a vómito, y el otro, relajando súbitamente los músculos ante su contacto, pareció derretirse bajo sus manos. Dean tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento que trajo consigo la palabra "derretir". Chocolate, negro y dulce chocolate, derritiéndose por el cuerpo de Cas, listo para ser recogido y saboreado por su lengua...

Joder, no. No podía pensar esas cosas. No de su inocente y virginal mejor amigo.

Pero era difícil no pensarlas. Mierda, era cada vez más y más difícil. Al principio le había confundido extraordinariamente aquella atracción (por Dios, era Dean Winchester, su nombre era conocido entre las mujeres en todo el estado de Kansas), pero luego había asumido que una cierta curiosidad era razonable. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía lo que podía disfrutar del sexo con las chicas, de modo que era lógico plantearse otros horizontes. Sólo por probar.

Y si tenía que probar... pues no era tan raro sentirse atraído por su mejor amigo, que además resultaba ser innegablemente sexy, ¿no?

No. No, no, no. Curso de pensamiento erróneo de nuevo. No podía intentar nada con Cas. No era buena idea, y no creía que éste apreciara su interés.

Justo en aquel momento, Dean alcanzó el pelo de su amigo, que, había admitirlo, no estaba sucio, más allá de una leve sudor, pero que siempre había querido sentir bajo sus dedos. Cas emitió un gemidillo adorable y se restregó contra su mano. Dean tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener su propio gemido, y casi se le cortó la respiración cuando Castiel abrió sus increíbles ojos azules y los fijó en los suyos. Sintiendo que si seguía mirándole así cometería una locura, Dean bajó la mirada y casi saltó al comprender su error. Ambos estaban terrible, enormemente excitados.

Subrayaba lo de enorme. Joder con las proporciones de Cas.

El calor, se dijo desesperado. El calor, el agua, la piel de Cas bajo sus dedos, oírlo gemir bajo sus cuidados, lo muy, pero que muy bueno que el hombre ante él estaba...

De pronto, las manos de Castiel le tomaron por las caderas antes de deslizarse lentamente pero si pausa por sus costados. Dean contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo una de ellas ascendía por su cuello, se demoraba en la mandíbula, y terminaba anidando en su mejilla. No lo mires, se dijo. No lo mires, o...

- Dean –dijo Cas, sin aliento, y el otro hombre levantó la mirada. Castiel lo observaba fijamente, como si lo viera por primera vez, como si no hubiera visto nada similar en su vida. Dean tragó saliva y los ojos del castaño siguieron el movimiento de su garganta; él, a su vez, fijó la mirada en los labios de Cas.

Y luego, no sabía cómo, se estaban besando.

Los labios de Cas se abrieron bajo los suyos, y su lengua salió en busca de la del rubio. Dean la recibió con entusiasmo, retirándola luego para mordisquear el labio inferior de Cas. Éste pareció más que satisfecho con aquel tratamiento, y aferrando los hombros de Dean, lo atrajo hacia sí, reclamando más.

- ¿Dean?

Mierda. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda. Ésa era la voz de su madre.

El aludido se separó bruscamente de su compañero y le plantó con firmeza una mano sobre los labios, que ya se abrían para protestar por la falta de contacto. Luego, abriendo sólo el pedazo de cortina que consideró necesario para que se le viera la cara, trató de aparentar la mayor inocencia posible.

- Hola, mamá –saludó con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Estaba dormida, pero te he oído ducharte-. Se fijó en la cantidad de ropa que había en el suelo-. ¿Quién está contigo?

- Cas –replicó su hijo, tensándose-. No os importa que se quede a dormir, ¿verdad? Está algo enfermo, y como al volver nos hemos caído en el jardín y manchado de barro, pensamos que una ducha...

- ¿Os habéis caído? –preguntó Mary, alarmada-. Dean, por favor, dime que no habéis tomado drogas.

- ¡Claro que no! –replicó éste firmemente-. Sólo un poco de cerveza, eso es todo.

Bueno, y vodka, y tequila, y alguna cosilla más, pero todo era alcohol.

Mary bufó.

- Ya sabía yo que no había que permitir que tu padre te comprara una cerveza cuando cumpliste quince.

Dean estuvo apunto de poner los ojos en blanca; como si hubiera sido su primera cerveza. Sus padres regentaban un bar, por Dios.

- Bueno, mamá, no te preocupes, estamos bien. Vuelve a la cama.

Ella suspiró.

- De acuerdo, cariño, pero llama si necesitas algo.

- Descuida.

Cuando Mary salió e la habitación, su hijo suspiró, aliviado, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Cas. Éste, por su parte, tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre un hombro, y parecía haber reanudado su siesta.

Dean no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al ver lo dulce que parecía cuando estaba dormido. Era una pena, sin embargo, que no tuviera cuerpo para un poco más de acción; después de aquel beso, al rubio le hubiera gustado repetir la experiencia, la verdad.

Encogiéndose de hombros, apagó el agua y sacudió el brazo de su amigo.

- Cas –lo llamó-. Vamos, Cas, despierta.

- Mhm –murmuró éste, abriendo renuente los ojos-. ¿Qué sucede?

- Tienes que secarte –afirmó Dean, poniéndole en la mano una toalla, y comenzó a aplicar otra sobre su propio cuerpo-. Vamos, tú también.

Por un instante, Castiel contempló la toalla como si se tratara de un objeto de función misteriosa y compleja. Afortunadamente, aún parecía conservar algo de instinto, y pudo comenzar a frotarse con cierta torpeza, pero con bastante eficiencia.

- Eso es –lo animó Dean-. Mira, voy a ir a mi habitación para buscar ropa, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando termines de secarte, sal de aquí y busca la primera puerta de la derecha.

- Primera puerta de la derecha –repitió Castiel, con feroz concentración.

- Exacto-. Dean estuvo a punto de reír. Normalmente, Cas era capaz de recitar de memoria la Declaración de Independencia.

Dado que su amigo parecía ser capaz de coordinar sus movimientos, Dean pasó a su habitación y rebuscó hasta encontrar unos calzoncillos nuevos y una camisata vieja que le pudiera prestar. Mantuvo la puerta entornada y el oído atento, por acaso (en el estado en que se hallaba Cas bien podía confundir derecha con izquierda y terminar aterrizando desnudo y medio mojado entre John y Mary), pero Castiel fue capaz de acertar con la puerta correcta. Suspirando de alivio, Dean le pasó los calzoncillos, que alcanzó a ponerse sin ayuda. El intervalo necesario para que el rubio se girara para alcanzar la camiseta, sin embargo, fue demasiado para el pobre, y el dueño de la cama lo encontró roncando sonoramente sobre ella.

Encogiéndose de hombros, devolvió la camiseta al armario y se puso sus propios calzoncillos, manejando el cuerpo dormido de Cas hasta que ambos reposaron en la cama, cubiertos con la sábana. Dean suspiró, cansado pero satisfecho, y decidió no apagar todavía la luz. No sabía si al día siguiente Castiel recordaría el beso, y caso de que lo recordara, si se lo iba a tomar bien. Al menos podía observarlo y soñar.

Atento como estaba, no se perdió el repentino aleteo de las pestañas de Cas, ni su voz confundida al murmurar:

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Sí, Cas? –preguntó inclinándose sobre él.

Su amigo levantó ligeramente la cabeza y entreabrió los ojos, claramente inseguro.

- ¿Nos hemos besado antes? –preguntó, con el valor de los borrachos.

Dean se pasó la lengua por los labios y dudó un instante, pero decidió ser sincero.

- Sí, Cas, nos hemos besado.

Una sonrisa somnolienta se extendió por la cara del otro, que dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

- Oh, qué bien –murmuró, todavía sonriendo, antes de volver a quedarse dormido; y al oírlo, Dean sonrió todavía más.

* * *

Y más que vamos a sonreír nosotros cuando pasen de los besos ^^. Pronto, señores, pronto. No será el siguiente, pero llegará pronto ;).


	7. Chapter 7

**1973-2002**

Era un amor complicado, pero los de leyenda siempre lo son. O, al menos, eso fue lo que se repitieron a sí mismos durante treinta años. La verdad es que nunca supieron cuándo la leyenda había degenerado en farsa.

Algunas parejas se ven separadas por la muerte. Otras, por convencionalismos sociales. En algunos casos, el destino parece conspirar en su contra: sentimientos ajenos, accidentes, guerras. Las hay que se ven afectadas por contrariedades; las hay que se separan por disparidad de caracteres; las más espectaculares caen por ambición, lujuria, ira o traición. Algunas, las más heroicas y afortunadas, sobreviven a los pañales, las facturas, los cumpleaños de los suegros, la crisis de los cuarenta, el mal humor matinal, las canas y las rupturas de cadera, y viven felices hasta que uno de ellos empieza a contar los días que le separarán del otro más allá de la vida.

El caso de John y Mary no se correspondía con ninguno de estos.

Lo tenían todo. Los baches económicos nunca fueron graves. La guerra terminó antes de que comenzaran a salir. Nunca estuvieron enfermos. Criaron hijos sanos y felices que harían que cualquier padre se sintiera orgulloso. Nadie se interpuso entre ellos jamás. Tenían gustos similares, siempre se respetaron el uno al otro, carecían de ambición, y las únicas dos ocasiones en que fueron infieles tuvieron tan espectaculares y desastrosos resultados que no pueden ser consideradas sino como los detonantes de la ruptura, y no como las causas.

Pero algo fallaba. Años más tarde Bobby Singer, borracho y abrazado a su segunda mujer, murmuró somnoliento en la oreja de ésta que era la comunicación: los Winchester nacían con un ladrillo en la boca en el lugar en que debería hallarse la lengua. Fuera o no correcta su teoría, lo cierto es que algo se fue pudriendo lentamente entre John y Mary.

Malentendidos. Críticas. Miradas gélidas. Gritos. Portazos. Dientes apretados. Ausencias. Reproches silenciosos. Sexo de reconciliación. Y vuelta a empezar.

Treinta años. Treinta años, hasta que admitieron finalmente su derrota: por más que quisieran al otro, no eran capaces de procurarle la felicidad. La verdad es que, tal y como se produjo, el divorcio fue sin duda un escándalo, pero en modo alguno una sorpresa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Y por fin, señoras, por fin, el capítulo de algo-más-que-besos ;).**

-Hola, Castiel.

Sobresaltado, el aludido casi saltó de la silla.

-¿Dean? –preguntó asombrado. Luego miró a su alrededor, nervioso; aquel sector de la biblioteca parecía desierto, pero bajó la voz, por si acaso-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-He venido a verte, por supuesto –replicó, dejando la mochila sobre la mesa y tomando asiento al lado de su amigo.

Éste parpadeó.

-Pero, ¿cómo has logrado que te permitieran entrar en mi colegio?

-Ah, eso-. Dean se rascó la mandíbula-. Salté la valla.

Cas alzó una ceja.

-Así que supongo que para entrar en la biblioteca...

-Me he colado por la ventana, naturalmente –replicó el otro con una amplia sonrisa.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

-A veces me inquieta que tengas este tipo de habilidades tan desarrolladas.

-No te preocupes –replicó Dean riendo en voz baja, al tiempo que le palmeaba la rodilla-. Sólo las uso con buenos fines.

-Y, ¿de qué fines se trataría en este caso?

Dean lo observó un momento, y luego pareció decidirse. Cas observó, fascinado (siempre era fascinante) la transformación de su amigo en peligrosa y elegante ave de presa sexual. Antes de que pudiera parpadear siquiera, la mano de Dean había abandonado su rodilla para trepar, sutil e insinuante, por el muslo de Castiel.

-Ya te lo he dicho. He venido a verte.

-¡Dean!-. Castiel se retorció, alarmado, y volvió a echar una ojeada a la habitación para asegurarse de que continuaban solos-. ¡Podría entrar alguien!

-No lo creo –replicó el rubio, inclinándose hacia él hasta rozarle el cuello con la nariz-. Estamos casi solos en el edificio.

Castiel respiró profundamente. Como no funcionó, respiró de nuevo, y buscó hasta el último resquicio de su fuerza de voluntad.

-Tengo que estudiar, Dean –dijo con firmeza-. Si más tarde me llevas a casa en el coche, podremos tener algo de tiempo para nosotros, pero ahora no puedo complacerte.

El otro chasqueó la lengua y suspiró, pero se separó de él.

.En serio, Cas, eres un empollón –afirmó con más resignación que resentimiento.

-Sabes que quiero ir a Harvard–replicó el otro.

-¿Y qué? Eres rico. No necesitas unas notazas.

-Pero deseo tenerlas-. Castiel empujó la mochila de Dean hacia su propietario-. ¿Por qué no pruebas a estudiar un poco tú también?

El rubio suspiró.

-Eres una mala influencia, ¿sabes? –dijo con reproche.

-Hay un fallo estructural en esa afirmación –opinó Cas con una media sonrisa.

-Lo que tú digas-. Dean lo miró de reojo y abrió su libro-. En fin, tienes suerte de ser un empollón sexy.

-Trabaja y deja trabajar.

-Sí, señor.

Por supuesto, y Castiel debería haberlo sabido, no era propio de Dean rendirse con elegancia: prefería, y con mucho, el juego sucio. Y, puesto que la seducción se le daba bastante mejor (y le gustaba bastante más) que lo fuera que estaba estudiando, no fue sorprendente que pronto volviera a la carga.

De un modo sutil, eso hay que admitirlo. Si al tomar prestado un bolígrafo del estuche de Castiel rozaba la mano de éste, ¿quién se lo podía reprochar? Y, por supuesto, que al abrir las piernas para ponerse cómodo tocara con la rodilla el muslo de Cas podía deberse a la casualidad. Dibujar un CasxDean en el margen de su libreta ya podría ser considerado más provocador, pero fue cuando comenzó a chupar y lamer rítmica y sonoramente el bolígrafo que Castiel le había prestado cuando éste último se rindió. Con un suspiro, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el libro que se hallaba ante él y gimió, frustrado.

-No voy a poder volver a mirar ese bolígrafo sin dejar volar la imaginación.

Dean rió y le acarició cariñosamente el pelo.

-Déjala volar. Es sano.

Cas gruñó.

-Te odio.

-Lo puedo arreglar –afirmó Dean con voz insinuante, al tiempo que se arrimaba de nuevo a su amigo-. Cinco minutos en mis manos y me dirás algo bien distinto.

El castaño alzó un párpado y lo fijó en él, tratando con muy poco éxito de ocultar su interés.

-¿Y qué, exactamente, ofreces hacerme con esas manos?

Castiel descubrió lo que Dean tenía en mente unos treinta segundos más tarde, cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño de la biblioteca se cerró a sus espaldas y la mano del rubio se abrió paso entre capas de ropa hasta quedar enterrada bajo sus calzoncillos.

-¡Dean!

-Shhh-. Le sonrió, travieso-. No querrás que nos oigan, ¿verdad?

Cas sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Podríamos hacer esto en tu coche –murmuró.

-No quiero esperar hasta llegar al coche –replicó Dean con la voz ligeramente entrecortada-. Y si te vieras con ese uniforme de niño pijo tú tampoco querrías esperar. Dios, Cas, me pones a mil.

Castiel contuvo un gemido y se movió contra la mano de Dean, que hacía maravillas entre sus piernas. El rubio rió y se inclinó para darle un beso, un beso sucio y lleno de lengua, saliva y promesas de pecar.

-Más –jadeó Castiel, respirando entrecortadamente.

Dean esbozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas e insinuantes.

-Te haces el estrecho, Cas, pero luego...

-Más –gruñó, tirando de la camisa de Dean para atraerlo hacia sí, y esta vez fue él el que lo hizo callar con un beso.

-Eh, no te engañes –replicó Dean, entre lametones a su cuello-. Me encanta que tengas esa apariencia de niño bueno, y luego seas una fiera para el sexo-. Se separó sólo unos centímetros para mirarlo de arriba abajo, pero Cas protestó por la falta de contacto y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí-. Como ahora –. La voz de Dean había enronquecido; Cas lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en sus pupilas dilatadas-. La camisa a medio desabrochar, la corbata suelta, mi mano en tus pantalones. Y si hago así con la mano... –Cas se retorció ante el cambio de ángulo, como el otro esperaba. A esta alturas ya sabía qué volvía loco a su compañero-. Apuesto a que ahora mismo no te importaría ni que entrara aquí mismo el director del colegio-. Le chupó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, y luego le susurró al oído-: Joder, Cas, de veras que me encantas.

El castaño soltó un gemido y mordió el cuello del rubio con fuerza.

-No hables tanto –suplicó, jadeando, y tiró de la de su camiseta de su compañero hasta sacársela por la cabeza. Cuando lo logró, se retorció al ver la expresión de Dean. Era una expresión que decía... decía... "vas a pajearte tres semanas seguidas con lo que viene a continuación". O similar.

Como si lo que acababa de suceder en los últimos minutos no hubiera ido directo al cajón mental que Castiel privadamente titulaba "libido desaforada".

Primero lo distrajo con un beso rápido, pero provocador: todo labios, mordisquitos suaves y apenas algo de saliva para ayudar; un beso que lo dejó hambriento de más, y entonces lo sorprendió de nuevo dejándose caer de rodillas.

-Dean, ¿qué...?

-Shhh-. El rubio le soltó el botón del pantalón y le guiñó el ojo-. No quieres que hable tanto, ¿no? Usaré la boca para algo que te guste más.

En descargo de Cas, hay que decir que la mayoría de sangre de su cuerpo no viajaba precisamente hacia sus neuronas, (eso era una realidad biológica), de modo que no es de extrañar que para cuando entendió lo que iba a suceder ya tuviera el pantalón del uniforme por las rodillas.

-Espera, espera –dijo, sin aliento-. ¿De verdad vas a...?

-Ajá-. Dean no le miró a los ojos al responder; parecía tener la mirada y las manos ocupadas en una sola zona. Como si le estuviera tomando medidas, por así decir. Castiel contuvo un escalofrío al darse cuenta de por qué-. No eres tan listo para ser un empollón, ¿no?-. Le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que podía derretir helados, acero de tanques, y hasta el corazón de Cruela de Vil, si se lo proponía-. Pero supongo que sigues siendo mono.

Castiel tenía una respuesta para eso, en el fondo de su alma sabía que tenía una respuesta. Pero lo que fuera que quería haber dicho quedó perdido a continuación: durante un período de tiempo indefinido sólo existió Dean, los labios de Dean, los dientes de Dean, arriba y abajo, calor, saliva. Ah, Dios, estaba casi, y probablemente aquello no era más que una mamada inexperta y chapucera desde el punto de vista técnico, pero tenía diecisiete años, era la primera de su vida, la persona que más quería en este mundo estaba allí, con él, haciéndole aquello, queriéndole con su alma y su cuerpo y su lengua, su lengua ahí, y, ay, Dios...

-Dean –dijo con urgencia-. Dean, ya.

El rubio se puso en pie, pero no se detuvo. Hundió una mano en el pelo de Cas, al tiempo que la otra seguía trabajando entre sus piernas, y comenzó a murmurarle algo al oído, Castiel no sabía bien qué. De golpe todo era blanco, y flotaba; sus rodillas se habían derretido hasta hacer que tuviera que apoyarse en la pared del baño para no caer.

Permaneció así un momento, respirando hondo y tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Porque, desde luego, fuera lo que fuera que esperaba al salir de casa aquella mañana no era recibir sexo oral por primera vez en su existencia.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el rubio seguía apoyado en su costado, totalmente inmóvil.

-¿Dean? –preguntó, preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

El aludido murmuró algo incomprensible contra el hombro de Castiel.

-¿Cómo dices?

Dean suspiró.

-Digo que me he corrido en los pantalones sólo de oírte, Cas. Pero si te ríes, te juro que esta mamada será la única de tu vida, porque te la corto.

Castiel no se rió. Le dolían las costillas, le dolía la cara, y su cuerpo emitió una especie de vibración a causa de la hilaridad contenida. Pero no se rió.

En cambio, acarició el labio inferior de Dean con el pulgar despacio, con ternura.

-Espero que no sea la única –admitió-. Pero la próxima vez me gustaría ser yo el que te la hiciera.


	9. Chapter 9

**Más sexo XDXD.**

* * *

**1990**

Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta de la casa, John la empujó contra aquélla y comenzó a besarla.

- Mhm –respondió Kate, metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta. Dios, estaban heladas, pero no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era el calor de su cuerpo, los labios de ella contra los suyos, los sonidos que ambos estaban produciendo. John se deshizo de los botones de su blusa, ansioso por descubrirla, y ella le ayudó a sacársela por completo. Metió las manos bajo su sujetador, lo que pareció gustarle, ya que comenzó a tirar del borde de su camiseta con cierta violencia. John retiró las manos y alzó los brazos, quedando descubierto de cintura para arriba. Kate pareció satisfecha y, deslizando los manos hacia abajo, le apretó con fuerza el trasero.

John saltó, sorprendido; aquello era algo que Mary nunca...

No debía pensar en Mary. Ése era el propósito de la noche, ¿verdad? Beber hasta perder el sentido y permitir que aquella rubita le llevara a su casa para hacer... cosas que un hombre casado no haría. Pero un divorciado sí. Y en eso se iba a convertir, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Eso era lo que Mary quería.

Pero no debía pensar en Mary.

Volvió a besarla con pasión, al tiempo que se deshacía del sujetador, y comenzó a acariciarle los pezones con movimientos circulares. Ella le mordió el labio inferior, gimiendo, y se retorció para guiarlo hacia un sofá. John la dejó ir y observó cómo se despojaba de los pantalones y las bragas, mientras libraba su propia batalla con la hebilla de su cinturón. Cuando logró finalmente abrirla, ella alargó las manos, impaciente, y tiró pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez. Otro movimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado; usualmente, a Mary le gustaba denudarse sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo para...

No debía pensar en Mary. No debía pensar en Mary.

Se dejó caer de rodillas entre los muslos de ella, al tiempo que enterraba la mano en su cabello. Kate se aferró a sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo una vez más; él deslizó los labios hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y ella, excitada, le mordió el cuello. Por algún motivo eso le gustó especialmente, y llevado por un impulso, comenzó a chuparle los pezones, al tiempo que deslizaba la mano entre sus muslos. Kate murmuró algo que sonó como "oh Dios sí" y abrió más las piernas, mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Uñas largas, de estudiante, no eran las uñas cortas y prácticas de una mujer trabajadora y madre, como...

No debía pensar en Mary, no debía pensar en Mary; porque Mary pronto no sería su mujer, porque...

Kate se retorció de entusiasmo cuando sustituyó los dedos por la boca, y murmuró algo así como le encantaban los tipos con barba; la verdad, a esas alturas él leía más en su cuerpo que en sus palabras. No dejó de encontrar graciosa la idea, sin embargo; si se había dejado crecer la barba era por pura desidia, porque no le apetecía tomarse el esfuerzo de afeitarse. En casa siempre se afeitaba, porque a Mary...

No. Pensar. En. Mary.

John volvió a alzarse y cuando ella abrió todavía más las piernas, expectante, se sumergió en el refugio perfecto, en el acto más proclive al olvido, en el cuerpo de aquella mujer a la que apenas conocía pero a la que necesitaba tanto. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y aspiró el aroma demasiado floral, deslizó las manos por el cuerpo demasiado flaco, besó los labios demasiado llenos, y sintió que se estaba acercando. Y justo entonces, cuando alcanzaba la cima, cuando pensó que podría vaciar por completo su mente y hallar paz de espíritu, justo entonces, pensó de nuevo en Mary.

* * *

Misha Collins me tendría aquí y ahora con sólo una palabra. Jensen Ackles es la combinación genética más perfecta del mundo. Pero, ¿Jeffrey Dean Morgan? Jeffrey Dean Morgan... me pone perraca. Siendo sinceros XDXD.


	10. Chapter 10

**1983**

A pesar del paso de los años, siempre recordaría al osito. No era su osito de peluche preferido, y desde luego, no lo fue tras aquella noche, en que pasó a asociarlo con uno de los recuerdos más traumáticos de su infancia. Pero cada vez que la escena le venía a la mente, invariablemente sentía la felpa del muñeco contra la mejilla y su peso entre los brazos.

Una noche, tres o cuatro semanas después de cumplir los cinco, Castiel despertó al oír gritos. Preocupado (parecía que los que gritaban eran su padre y su hermano Lucifer, principalmente), se levantó y fue a ver qué pasaba.

Castiel caminó entre las sombras del pasillo, aferrado a su osito, y llegó a la puerta del despacho de su padre. Era evidente que la discusión se estaba desarrollando allí, dado que la luz estaba encendida y los gritos eran perfectamente audibles, pero Castiel no se atrevió a entrar. El despacho de su padre era territorio prohibido para él. Además, seguro que lo mandaban a la cama; ellos creían que era un pequeñajo, como si no hubiera cumplido ya los cinco. Así que se acercó a la ranura que quedaba abierta y espió.

En efecto, la pelea tenía por protagonistas a Lucifer y padre.

¡Sólo porque lo que voy a hacer no es lo que hubieras elegido para mí...! –gritaba en esos momentos Lucifer.

¡No es lo que Dios hubiera elegido para ti! –replicó padre, también a gritos.

¿Cómo pretendes saber lo que querría Dios? ¡Sólo sabes lo que querría la Iglesia!

¡Es lo mismo!

No para mí-. Lucifer había bajado la voz, pero no parecía en absoluto más sereno-. No para mí.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, Castiel podía ver que sus otros hermanos también estaban presentes. Michael, Raphael y Zachariah permanecía pegados a la pared, observando en silencio y con rostro impasible el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, pero Gabriel y Balthazar se removían incómodos, mientras que Uriel parecía a punto de estallar, también, y Rachel se apretaba contra el costado de Anne, como buscando consuelo. Castiel no podía culparla; nunca había visto a padre o a Lucifer tan enfadados.

Lucifer –lo intentó de nuevo su padre-, procura ser razonable. Eres inteligente; eres, de hecho, tremendamente inteligente. Mucho más de lo que yo nunca seré. Y fue Dios quien te dio esa mente brillante. ¿No crees que deberías devolverle el favor estudiando Teología, como te suplico que hagas, en lugar de venderte a Sus enemigos?

Sus enemigos son aquellos que manipulan Su palabra, no los que intentan que el ser humano sepa más sobre sí mismo –contraatacó Lucifer.

Padre tomó aire y lo expulsó sonoramente.

No estoy en contra del aprendizaje. Pero, ¿células madre, Lucifer? Eso está fuera del conocimiento humano. Fuera de la voluntad de Dios.

Deja de hablar de la voluntad de Dios –dijo su hermano entre dientes-. Es tu voluntad la que estoy desafiando al dejar Teología para estudiar Biología.

Ambas –replicó su padre-. Pero si te obstinas en esa decisión, lo harás sin mi ayuda, te lo advierto.

Lucifer se encogió de hombros.

Tengo una beca completa. Y no puedes negarme el dinero de mamá.

No, no puedo negártelo y no te lo negaré. Pero te niego lo demás-. Su padre se irguió y lo miró fijamente antes de añadir-: Te niego el derecho a llamarte mi hijo, te niego el acceso a esta casa, y te niego todo contacto con tus hermanos. Desde este momento, eres un extraño para nosotros.

Durante un instante, nada se movió en la habitación. Luego, Lucifer dijo con voz estrangulada:

No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Oh, estoy hablando totalmente en serio –afirmó padre-. Abandona esa idea o abandona a tu familia.

Años después, Castiel comprendió que aquél era el último intento de su padre, que éste nunca había creído que Lucifer, su hijo favorito, los dejaría. Pero se equivocó. Se equivocó de medio a medio.

Orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo como siempre, Lucifer giró sobre sus talones.

Iré a hacer las maletas -anunció.

Michael tuvo un gesto convulsivo cuando oyó tal cosa; Cas supuso que aquello sería particularmente difícil para él, ya que estaba muy unido a Lucifer. Por su parte, él mismo no terminaba de procesar la noticia, ¿cómo iba a irse su hermano? ¿Qué quería decir su padre con eso de que no tendría contacto con ellos?

Rachel rompió a llorar.

¡No puedes irte! –chilló, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Anna-. ¡No es justo!

Padre, ¿no podrías reconsiderar...?

Silencio, Uriel –dijo Michael entre dientes.

Lucifer giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a este último, y pareció claramente herido.

Me voy –dijo.

Michael, échalo –replicó su padre.

Hubo un movimiento indefinido en dirección a la puerta, y Castiel retrocedió rápidamente para esconderse mejor.

Niñas, iros a la cama –se oyó a Raphael-. Balthazar y Gabriel, vosotros también deberíais estar acostados.

Por supuesto, ninguno le hizo caso; desde su escondite entre las cortinas, Castiel captó gritos, abrazos, protestas y una larga procesión que seguía a Lucifer en su camino hacia la puerta, conducido por la mano firme de Michael sobre su brazo. Cuando sus hermanos hubieron desaparecido escaleras abajo, Castiel avanzó de puntillas hacia la puerta de estudio y echó un vistazo dentro. Su padre se sentaba tras la mesa, con la cabeza entre las manos, y parecía tan desesperado y roto que estuvo a punto de correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Lucifer se iba. Y, aunque no acaba de entender del todo lo que había sucedido entre su padre y su hermano, de algún modo se dio cuenta de que bien podía irse para siempre.

Corrió escaleras abajo.

¡Lucifer! –chilló cuando éste abría la puerta de casa. El aludido se detuvo.

Castiel, ¿qué haces fuera de la...? –comenzó Anna, pero él no la escuchó. Corrió directo hacia Lucifer, esquivó a Michael cuando éste trató de cogerlo, y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano rebelde.

No te vayas –le suplicó, apretando la cara contra su hombro-. Por favor, no te vayas. No dejes de ser uno de nosotros.

Lucifer le dio unas palmadas afectuosas en la cabeza y lo depositó sobre el suelo.

Quiero ser uno de vosotros, Castiel. Pero sobre todo quiero ser yo mismo.

Paso a paso, su hermano se alejó de ellos, y Castiel lo observó, paso a paso. Con su pijama azul de Superman y aferrado a su osito de peluche, sintiendo cómo la felpa de éste le arañaba la cara y algo para lo que no tenía nombre le rompía el corazón.

* * *

Y aquí he de hacer una pequeña pausa.

Veréis, es que la semana que viene me mudo a otro país, así que no puedo afirmar que vaya a publicar con regularidad con un tiempo. Entre el viaje, encontrar piso, aprender a manejarme por la ciudad, localizar a los responsables del papeleo del Erasmus... voy a andar loca. Ojalá tenga tiempo para escribir, pero no lo puedo prometer con seguridad hasta dentro de unas tres semanas. Después de eso ya debería volver al ritmo normal ;).

pd: me gustaría despedirme con un capítulo de Destiel, pero... esto es lo que hay, lo tenía ya medio hilado y lo que faltaba ha salido fácil. Confío en que os guste :).


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Volví! Y antes de lo que esperaba, debo decir... pero bueno, en los últimos días he conseguido casa, y he podido comprobar que el tema de la Universidad es un desbarajuste que se solucionará -o no XD- con el tiempo. De modo que vuelvo a tener algo de tiempo para esta historia; no estaré al cien por cien en unas semanas -me queda mucho por hacer ;)- pero estoy de vuelta. Regocijémonos :).  
**

* * *

**1995**

- Uou-. Dean lanzó un silbido de admiración cuando vio la casa-. No me habías contado que vivías en un maldito palacio.

Cas terminó de abrir la puerta y le miró, confundido.

- No es un palacio –replicó-. Sólo es una casa; aunque debo admitir que es sin duda grande.

El otro se le quedó mirando, incrédulo.

- Maldito ricachón –suspiró sin resentimiento-. Ahora me dirás que es normal encontrarse candelabros de oro como estos nada más entrar en una casa, ¿verdad?

- Mhm-. Cas los observó con aspecto crítico-. Confío en que no. Personalmente, los encuentro bastante antiestéticos.

- Que los encuentras bastante… -. Dean no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada ante tal respuesta-. Bueno, Cas, ahí tienes por qué tus amigos de clase no te invitan a sus fiestas.

- ¿Porque no me gustan sus candelabros? –preguntó Catiel frunciendo el ceño.

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

- Tío, eres un caso perdido. En fin, enséñame tu cuarto.

El otro todavía parecía rumiar el asunto de los candelabros, pero decidió dejarlo estar y obedecer.

- Sígueme –indicó subiendo la escalera.

- Seguiría a esa preciosidad de trasero donde fuera, no te preocupes –bromeó Dean. Cas le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser de reproche, pero era casi juguetona-. ¿Aquí? –preguntó el rubio al ver que se detenía ante una puerta.

- Sí, así es-. Cas giró el pomo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. Bueno… ¿qué te parece?

- Mhm-. Dean la observó con atención, y luego se giró hacia Castiel-. Eres el noveno hijo, ¿verdad?

- Sabes que sí –dijo Cas, confuso-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque, claramente, a tus padres se les había acabado el dinero cuando te pusieron la habitación. Cas, tío, esto es la celda de un monje.

- Y ahora, ¿quién hace comentarios sobre la decoración? –contraatacó el castaño.

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero no hay más que libros, un escritorio y una cama. ¿No podías al menos colgar un poster?

- Se me informó de que era idolatría sin sentido –replicó el otro.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Dean saltó sobre la cama e hizo un gesto a Cas para que se sentara a su lado.

- Bueno, vamos a lo importante. ¿Me confirmas que estamos solos? ¿Total y completamente solos?

Castiel asintió, al tiempo que se le unía en el lecho.

- Mis hermanos menores están en la universidad; los mayores, en una conferencia celebrada en Berlín. Y he dado vacaciones a los criados para todo el fin de semana. De modo que sí, estamos solos.

- Magnífico-. Dean se rascó la barba-. Pasemos al siguiente punto, pues. ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene la casa?

El otro lo miró fijamente, atónito.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Compláceme.

Cas reflexionó un instante.

- Déjame pensar… en la planta baja están el comedor, la cocina, dos baños y dos despachos, además del recibidor. Luego vienen las habitaciones de mis hermanos y la mía, que en total hacen nueve; a eso hay que sumar cuatro baños más y una sala de lectura. Y en la última planta está la habitación de mis padres, que cuenta con un baño propio. De modo que… veintitrés. ¿Por qué era tan importante? –añadió con curiosidad.

- Oh, por nada –dijo Dean, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego esbozó una de sus sonrisas más torcidas y sucias-. Salvo porque pretendo hacer que te corras en todas y cada una de ellas.

Cas alzó una ceja.

- ¿En menos cuarenta y ocho horas? No se imposible, desde luego, pero debo decir que lo considero altamente improbable.

- Bah-. Dean se deslizó hasta quedar tumbado en la cama, con las manos bajo la nuca-. No te preocupes, compensaré el cansancio con imaginación.

- ¿Ah, sí?-. Cas también se tumbó, pero boca abajo, y se apoyó en los codos para poder ver la cara del rubio-. ¿Qué piensas hacer para provocar mi lujuria en… no sé, la cocina?

Dean cerró los ojos.

- Es facilísimo. Cocinaré vestido sólo con el delantal.

- Oh.

El más joven abrió un ojo y volvió a sonreír.

- "Oh" en tu caso significa "acabo de empalmarme tanto que mi polla atraviesa el cochón", ¿verdad?

Cas carraspeó y eludió prudentemente la pregunta.

- Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto porno has visto para tener ideas como la del delantal?

- No tanto como pudiera parecer. Es casi todo natural. Y práctica, claro.

- Ya-. Cas hizo una pausa y se reacomodó sobre un codo-. Oye, Dean…

- ¿Mm?

El castaño se lamió los labios y desvió la mirada.

- No, nada.

Dean frunció el ceño y sentó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Cas?

- No es… no importa.

- Cas, suéltalo ya, ¿quieres?

- Bueno, es acerca de… esa experiencia tuya.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Pues… me gustaría saber si se ha visto… incrementada, digamos, en las últimas semanas.

Dean alzó la ceja.

- Bueno, claro-. Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-. He aprendido a chupársela a un tío, por ejemplo.

- Ya, pero no me refería a eso-. Castiel aspiró aire y luego soltó a toda velocidad-: Loquetestoypreguntandoesihas mantenidorelacionesexualesco nalguienmás.

Por un largo, muy largo instante, Dean se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. Luego, las carcajadas lo hicieron tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

De entre todas las reacciones que Castiel podía haber esperado a su pregunta, definitivamente aquélla no era una con la que contara.

- ¿Te importaría informarme de qué resulta tan hilarante? –preguntó con cierta frialdad.

- Ay, Cas-. Dean había llegado a llorar de la risa; se limpió las lágrimas con una mano-. Me vas a matar.

Todavía sufriendo esporádicas sacudidas a causa de las carcajadas contenidas, Dean rodó hasta quedar sobre Castiel.

- Así que, ¿piensas que estoy liándome con más gente, además de contigo? –preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

- Bueno…-. Cas tragó salida-. Tú siempre has tenido una… llamémoslo altamente activa vida sexual. Y te encantas las mujeres, eso es un hecho. Sólo me estaba preguntado si, dado que nunca hemos llegado a definir la clase de relación en que nos hallamos envueltos, y puesto que conmigo no has pasado del sexo oral, pues…

- Cas- lo cortó Dean-. Te voy a decir la verdad: no sé si sentirme halagado.

- ¿Halagado?-. Cas frunció el ceño con desconcierto-. ¿Por qué?

El otro esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Porque creas que aún tengo ánimos para ir detrás de otra gente. ¡Pero si normalmente me arrancas la ropa en cuanto empiezo a besarte! Tú me escurres como una esponja, Cas, con toda es necesidad hambrienta que tienes. Pides más, y más, y me encanta dártelo. ¿Acaso no te acabo de prometer veintitrés orgasmos en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas?

No llegó a cumplir su promesa. Pero, desde luego, durante el resto de su vida Castiel no podría volver a ver un delantal sin sonrojarse.

* * *

No me resisto a añadir que el fic está a 2 visitas de alcanzar las 2200 views. Dos mil doscientas views en algo más de dos meses. No sé si para vosotros significa algo, pero para mí... a mí me hace querer descorchar el champán. Tirar petardos. Cantar bajo la lluvia. Wow.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS, TODOS LOS QUE LO ESTÁIS LEYENDO! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: en realidad, según lo que dice un vecino de Lawrence en el capítulo de 1973 el padre de John debía de seguir vivo por esas fechas. Sin embargo, para cuando me di cuenta de eso yo ya había escrito la primera parte de este fic, de modo que seguí con mi planteamiento original.  
**

* * *

**1970-1971**

Al principio, nadie creyó con seriedad que Azazel Hell o John Winchester pudieran llegar a tener nada con Mary Campbell. Si a cualquier vecino de Lawrence le hubieran dicho que, en el futuro, ella llegaría ser pareja no de uno, sino de los dos, sin duda se habría reído, incrédulo.

Todo comenzó con el concesionario. Bueno, estrictamente, comenzó mucho, mucho antes; los lugareños podían rememorar, sin gran esfuerzo, aproximadamente cien años de forcejeos entre Winchesters y Hells, y eso que Lawrence tan sólo tenía siglo y medio de existencia a sus espaldas. Aquella lucha era parte del patrimonio cultural de la ciudad, por así decir, y era tan constante y tan dada por sentado como que el _Crossroads_ abriría a la mañana siguiente, situado como siempre en aquel punto en que, ciento cincuenta años atrás, se cruzaban las dos primeras calles del pueblo.

Pero esas historias quedaban muy lejos. A efectos prácticos, la verdad es que aquello comenzó con el concesionario.

Todo el mundo conocía aquella anécdota, por supuesto, el capítulo más reciente del épico duelo Hell-Winchester: el concesionario del cabeza de familia de los primeros había arruinado el pequeño taller del de los segundos (obviamente, la elección de inversión por parte del señor Hell no fue ni mucho menos casual). Que el señor Winchester enfermara del disgusto dio un toque dramático al asunto, pero en general no cambió demasiado las cosas. En cada generación había ganadores y vencidos, y el pueblo, sin duda, continuaría con su existencia el margen de sus particulares luchas clánicas.

John Winchester, sin embargo, tenía una perspectiva bastante más cercana y subjetiva del asunto aquel diciembre de 1970. Después de todo, era su padre el que moría.

Por eso todo vecino del pueblo, por neutral que fuera, no pudo menos que aplaudir con entusiasmo cuando le levantó la novia a Azazel Hell. Siendo sinceros, éste tampoco se hallaba en el mejor momento con su pareja: la ruptura parecía inminente. Pero aun así, John Winchester demostró que un tipo pobre con sentido del humor, aspecto atractivo y cierta inventiva podía ganar su pequeña batalla amorosa contra el hijo del rico de Lawrence. Se asemejaba a la justicia.

Claro que la victoria le duró poco: por un lado, a John nunca se había ocurrido la posibilidad de tener novia formalmente, y tampoco lo pretendía en aquella ocasión. De modo que la chica, despechada, volvió con Azazel cuando este le pidió perdón por su actitud anterior, regalándole de paso, como quién no quiere la cosa, un flamante coche nuevo. Sí, un coche; precisamente, salido del mismo concesionario que su padre acababa de abrir, para ser exactos. Aunque tampoco el heredero de los Hell tenía intención de conservarla, sobre todo tras comprobar que Winchester había aprovechado activamente el intervalo, por lo que a nadie le extrañó que, dos meses más tarde, Elizabeth Runnings cogiera el mismo vehículo que le había regalado uno de sus exnovios y se largara del pueblo lanzado improperios tanto contra éste como contra el otro. Pero eso es otro asunto y excede los límites del relato; además, es posible enterarse de su desarrollo en cualquier bar de Lawrence (exceptuando, como es lógico, el _Crossroads_).

En fin, lo que importa es que Azazel y John estaba ahora de nuevo solteros, pero además con motivos de rencor añadidos, recientes y personales. Las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco, pero medio año más tarde, el heredero de los Hell cometió la imprudencia de comentar que Mary Campbell, de la cual se había hecho recientemente amigo, era con diferencia la chica más guapa e inteligente del pueblo. Lo cual, por supuesto, bastó para que esa misma noche John jurara ante sus amigos que Azazel no llegaría a tocarla.

Y todo el pueblo se rió de ambos, porque Mary, que no tenía la más mínima intención de quedar atrapada en aquella lucha sin cuartel, preparó su mochila con chapas de los Beatles, montó en su bicicleta azul cobalto y aprovechó el verano para ir a visitar a una tía lejana, frustrando así las esperanzas de ambos. Cuando regresó, Azazel ya estaba en la universidad, y John en el ejército, de modo que los habitantes de Lawrence sacudieron la cabeza y concluyeron que aquél asunto estaba sellado: Mary Campbell no se liaría con ninguno de aquellos dos.

O eso creían.


	13. Chapter 13

Algunos capítulos simplemente se niegan a ser escritos ¬¬.

Por algún motivo, éste era uno de ellos. Lo he rehecho dos veces. En una de las versiones, veíamos a Dean ante la puerta del colegio de Cas. En otra, éste último lo besaba a 110 kilómetros por hora. Las dos me gustaban. Las dos eran incompatibles entre sí, o con el trozo que aparece finalmente. Así que al final he optado por una versión reducida, que es la que tenéis aquí abajo. Confío en que os guste.

* * *

1995

- ¿Te importa esperarme aquí? –preguntó Dean, al tiempo que apagaba el motor.

Castiel sacudió la cabeza.

- No, por supuesto que no. Admito que te aguardaré con impaciencia, pero aún no enloquezco a causa tus ausencias –añadió con una sonrisa.

Mmhm-. Dean correspondió a la sonrisa y efectuó un rápido y discreto buceo a lo largo del muslo y la entrepierna de Castiel-. Voy a tener que ponerle remedio a eso.

Cas alzó una ceja.

- En tal caso, permíteme recordarte que cuanto antes vayas a poner gasolina, antes podremos buscar un lugar apartado donde trates hacerte imprescindible para mi cordura.

La mirada de Dean aleteó un instante sobre los labios de su compañero, como cuestionándose si podía realmente esperar hasta después de ir a por la gasolina. Pero luego alzó de nuevo la cabeza, tomando nota de los peatones, los trabajadores de la gasolinera y los conductores que pasaban. Con un suspiro, se separó de Cas y abrió la puerta.

- Pórtate bien mientras no estoy.

Cas puso los ojos en blanco y se arrellanó en el asiento. Dios, ojalá Dean se diera prisa, porque a pesar de lo que acaba de decir, lo cierto es que sentía que podía enloquecer de lujuria contenida si tardaba mucho en regresar. Hacía semanas que no tenían la oportunidad de pasar un rato juntos y a solas.

Por otro lado, ¿acaso no podía ser considerado una locura lo que había hecho hoy? Dean lo estaba esperando a la salida de clase para invitarlo a subir a su coche, y él había aceptado sin un instante de duda, aunque sabía perfectamente los rumores que desencadenaría su acción, las preguntas sin fin que le serían dirigidas al día siguiente. Cuando abrió la puerta del Impala, a su alrededor se escuchó un perceptible siseo que fluctuaba entre la excitación y el asombro: de modo que el menor de los Novak, el empollón rarito de Castiel, realmente era amigo de ese chaval con pinta de gamberro… ¿le estaría pasando drogas? Claro que, ¿Novak sabía siquiera lo que eran las drogas? Pero le daba igual. Cuando se trataba de Dean, la verdad era que prácticamente todo le daba igual.

- ¿Castiel?

Decir que se sobresaltó era quedarse muy, muy corto. A decir verdad, dio tal salto en su asiento que se lastimó la rodilla contra la guantera del coche. Ignoró el dolor, ignoró el modo en que su corazón se había desbocado, y miró por la ventana. No podía ser, era imposible, era…

- Lucifer –dijo con la boca seca.

- Castiel-. Su hermano le observó con atención-. No estaba seguro de que fueras tú. Has… has crecido.

- Soy yo-. No era lo más inteligente que podía decir, desde luego, pero no se sentía particularmente lúcido. Que Lucifer estuviera allí parecía producto de alguna alucinación. ¿No se habría dormido mientras esperaba a Dean? La mente de Castiel descartó rápidamente tal hipótesis, porque el dolor en la rodilla estaba retornado con ímpetu ahora que el susto inicial había pasado. Pero la presencia de Lucifer era un concepto que no lograba unir al de la realidad. Era simplemente inconcebible tenerlo ante sus ojos.

Lucifer era una sombra del pasado. Era un fantasma que enrarecía las relaciones de su familia. Estaba presente en las conversaciones y en los silencios. Era el elemento subyacente en cada confrontación. Y, sobre todo, era la causa de que padre se hubiera convertido en un ser solitario y encerrado en sí mismo, a quien dejó de importarle todo, hasta que un día desapareció.

O eso decían sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó finalmente.

Lucifer se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

- He vuelto para quedarme.

Castiel se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Para quedarte?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, todavía con la vista fija en un cartel que prometía en la lejanía dientes deslumbrantes.

- Oí decir que padre había desaparecido. Pensé que sería un buen momento para volver a casa.

- Quieres decir, ¿con nosotros?

- Sí, así es-. Lo miró con curiosidad-. Es mi derecho, ¿no te parece?

Castiel deseó tener una respuesta para esa pregunta.

- Eh, ¿necesitas algo, amigo?

Dean, al rescate. De acuerdo, no era realmente el mejor momento para notarle, pero por Dios, cuando el rubio sacaba a relucir ese tono bajo y agresivo, a Cas se le descontrolaban las hormonas.

- Está bien, Dean –dijo rápidamente-. No pasa nada.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó el rubio mirando con desconfianza a Lucifer.

- Sí, no te preocupes-. Castiel se giró hacia su hermano-. Esto… yo…

Lucifer sacudió la cabeza.

- Ve con tu amigo, Castiel. Al fin y al cabo, nos veremos pronto.

Pronto. Oh, Dios, ojalá no fuera verdad, porque la sola perspectiva era… aterradora. Simplemente aterradora.

- ¿Cas? -. Dean se había metido dentro del coche y le miraba preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien –replicó mientras miraba a Lucifer montar en su coche-. Creo.

- ¿Crees?-. Su amigo se acercó más y le puso la mano en el hombro-. Cas, ¿quién demonios era ese tipo?

El castaño respiró profundamente.

- Era mi hermano. Lucifer.

- ¿Lucifer? ¿El que se fue de casa tras discutir con tu padre?

- Sí, así es. Y ahora quiere volver-. La idea todavía lo hacía marearse.

- ¿Volver con vosotros? Bueno, eso no será tan malo, ¿no?

Por un instante, Castiel se limito a mirarle en silencio. Luego soltó una carcajada que sólo podía ser descrita como histérica.

- Oh, Dean si conocieras a mis hermanos. ¿No ser tan malo? Que Lucifer retorne a casa… es el Apocalipsis.

* * *

I bet you didn't see that coming, uh? ^^

El próximo capítulo de Destiel lo tengo bastante claro en la mente, pero será largo, complejo, y lo más importante de todo, quiero que me quede realmente bien, de modo que puede tardar algo de tiempo. Entretanto, probablemten suba uno sobre Sam (sí, ¡realmente sale en esta historia! XD) que ya tengo bastante definido.

¡Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo! :)


	14. Chapter 14

****Por fin, el largamente prometido capítulo de Sam.

* * *

**2001**

Por enésima vez desde que había cruzado la puerta, Sam se preguntó qué estarían haciendo allí. Él, después de todo, tenía buenas razones para estar en casa del padre de su novia, pero, ¿por qué habría convocado éste a los demás?

A todos los conocía bien, por supuesto. Andy era amigo suyo desde la infancia: había compartido con él mil recuerdos, desde meriendas hasta porros furtivos que había que ocultar de su celoso gemelo y el instinto protector de Dean. A Ava la conocía menos, pero hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento era una chica estupenda, y por Jake sentía un saludable respeto, después de haber estado junto a él durante años en un equipo de futbito y sabiendo cómo se esforzaba por mantener a flote a su familia. Por su parte, Lily y Max habían sido compañeros suyos de guardería, por lo que podía recordar, pero hacía tiempo que no trataba con ellos personalmente, ya que habían estudiado en el Saint Eustace, en lugar de en el instituto.

Azazel carraspeó, cortando con ellos las reflexiones de Sam, y éste se inclinó hacia delante, intrigando por lo que tuviera que decir.

- Os estaréis preguntado, sin duda, por qué os he convocado –comenzó-. ¿Qué puede haberme llevado a reuniros? Algunos de vosotros os conoceréis, desde luego. Otros no sabréis más que el nombre de los que se sientan en esta sala. Pero todos tenéis dos características en común. ¿Queréis adivinar?

Una, desde luego, era fácil.

- La edad –aventuró Sam.

- Exacto –. Azazel le dirigió una sonrisa de afecto-. Todos nacidos en 1983, y por tanto, en el último año de la secundaria. A punto de entrar en la Universidad. Y es aquí donde entra en juego la segunda característica que compartís.

Azazel hizo una pausa y les miró, uno por uno.

- Vuestras aficiones difieren. El estado económico de vuestras familias es diverso, también. Ni siquiera vuestra personalidad alberga parecidos. Pero todos vosotros tenéis algo en común, y os voy a decir qué es. Sois, sin lugar a dudas, los muchachos más inteligentes de vuestra generación.

El silencio se había hecho ahora más pesado, más denso. Mucho, mucho más cargado de interés.

- ¿Captáis hacia dónde voy? Todos vosotros brillaréis en la Universidad. Medicina, Ingeniería, Psicología, Derecho: no importa el ámbito que escojáis, sé que destacaréis en él. Y dentro de diez años estaréis en una posición privilegiada gracias a vuestro intelecto.

Dejó que aquella información calara un instante antes de continuar.

- Naturalmente… eso depende de si podéis acceder a la Universidad correcta; no todas os abrirán las puertas del mismo modo. Pero por eso no os preocupéis. Porque es precisamente lo que os ofrezco. El dinero necesario para acceder a ellas.

Joder. Eso sí que no se lo esperaban. Para nada. Sam miró las caras de sus compañeros y en todas leyó lo mismo: absoluto desconcierto, duda, y algo muy, muy parecido a la esperanza.

Con una notable excepción: Andy, que fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Bueno, por mí no se preocupe –replicó con desinterés-. No tengo intención de ir a la Universidad.

Azazel pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Absolutamente. Demasiadas complicaciones.

Su interlocutor alzó una ceja.

- Creo que llegarás a arrepentirte. Pero es tu elección, por supuesto.

Andy se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, pues ya he escogido.

- De acuerdo-. Azazel le dirigió una mirada ligeramente despectiva y se recostó en su asiento-. ¿Qué decís los demás?

Tras una cierta vacilación, Jake se armó de valor para preguntar.

- Creo… creo que necesitamos saber un poco más acerca de las condiciones del trato –aventuró con cautela.

- Por supuesto-. El dueño de la casa asintió-. Se trata de algo muy sencillo. Yo os doy el dinero que necesitaréis para ingresar en las mejores universidades del país, y algo más para cubrir los gastos adicionales que pudierais tener. A cambio, dentro de unos diez años, cuando estéis ya en los puestos de poder que vuestra inteligencia os proporcionará… quiero agradecimiento. Nada serio; tan sólo un par de favores o comentarios dejados caer en el oído adecuado. No os comprometerá, y es todo el pago que pido.

No parecía mucho. O eso querían creer.

Sam volvió a pasear la mirada por los rostros de los presentes. Los conocía, más o menos dependiendo del caso, pero los conocía. Podía imaginar cuál sería su respuesta.

Andy había dejado las cosas muy claras, pero no creía que el resto fueran a arrojar una negativa tan tajante a la cara de Azazel. Lily y Max tenían más dinero que el resto; no es que fueran ricos precisamente, pero estaban en una situación más desahogada, por lo que podían permitirse dudar. En lo que se refería a Jake y Ava… bueno, Sam estaba seguro de que, más tarde o más temprano, aceptarían la propuesta de su anfitrión. La familia de Jake estaba teniendo serios problemas desde que murió su padre; el menor de los Winchester había oído incluso decir que Jake se estaba planteando unirse al ejército para proveer a su familia de sustento y a la vez tener la posibilidad de estudiar algún día en la universidad. El trato de Azazel debía de parecerle por fuerza más atractivo.

En cuanto a Ava, no le gustaba la idea de deberle nada a alguien, eso podía verlo, pero probablemente acabaría aceptando, también. Ava era hija de un ama de casa, nieta de un ama de casa y bisnieta de un ama de casa, todas frustradas por su falta de vida profesional y su dependencia económica. Ava, por lo que él sabía, tenía novio, pero terminar igual que las mujeres de su familia sería lo último que ella querría.

Y sólo quedaba Sam.

- No tenéis que darme una respuesta ahora, por supuesto –dijo Azazel con voz suave-. Entiendo que esto es un anuncio inesperado, y además, tendréis que hablarlo con vuestras familias. No tengáis prisa; pensadlo bien. Pero sed conscientes de que es una gran oportunidad. Una que os merecéis, y que otros no os van a dar.

Podía ser cierto. Probablemente lo era. Pero Sam sabía lo que iba a suceder en su casa en el momento en que nombrara el trato que Azazel Hell les proponía, y no le seducía demasiado la perspectiva.

No le seducía ni lo más mínimo.

* * *

Siento mucho, muchísimo, el retraso en publicar este capítulo, pero ha sido por causas ajenas a mi voluntad: primero, cuestiones de la universidad, luego, la muerte de mi bisabuela, que me llevó a volver a mi país y pasar allí algún tiempo. El resultado es que el capítulo ha sido redactado y corregido cuando y cómo podía, y a pesar de su pequeño tamaño de las ganas que tenía de escribirlo, ha costado mucho de llevar a cabo. Pero me sabe muy, muy mal corresponder así a vuestro interés y atención. De modo que, de nuevo, lo siento.

Confío en que al menos os haya gustado :).


	15. Chapter 15

**1973**.

Mary contuvo un gemido cuando lo vio entrar. Por Dios, otra vez no. Lo último que le apetecía era verlo pavonearse una noche más.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Winchester no se dirigió al que en los dos o tres últimos días se había convertido en su espacio personal dentro del _Crossroads_, sino que, tras saludar a un par de personas, se aproximó a la barra y se sentó frente a ella.

- Una cerveza, por favor –pidió.

Mary alzó una ceja.

- ¿Cansado de ser el centro de atención, o crees que el partido te robaría demasiado protagonismo? –preguntó con una dulzura venenosa. John pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Hay un partido esta noche? -. Se dio la vuelta para mirar la televisión que tenía absorta a la mitad del local-. Ah, de baloncesto. Que les aproveche.

- Si fuera de sofball, en cambio, estarías lamiendo la pantalla, ¿verdad?

Winchester parpadeó.

- Mary Campbell, ¿has estado observando mis gustos y aficiones? –preguntó con sonrisa seductora.

Ella suspiró, exasperada.

- Llevas una gorra con el logo de un equipo de softball, idiota. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que observar en qué ocupa el tiempo un descerebrado que se apuntó como voluntario a masacrar en Vietnam.

Por un instante, pareció… ¿herido?

- Supongo –replicó con cierta sequedad-. Bueno, ¿qué hay de esa cerveza?

Mary ladeó la cabeza.

- No creas que no sé que eres sólo unos meses mayor que yo, Winchester. Así que nada de cerveza.

Él enarcó las cejas.

- Tu padre me la da –arguyó.

Mierda.

- Touché –admitió ella, y con un suspiro sacó una botella que depositó sobre la mesa-. Bébetela, pues, y mata las pocas neuronas que te quedan.

- Gracias -replicó él, adusto, mientras se deshacía de la tapa-. Y gracias, también, por tus encantadoras opiniones acerca de mi persona.

Mary bufó.

- ¿Y qué quieres que piense de…?

Sí, ya lo sé. De un descerebrado que se apuntó a masacrar en Vietnam-. La taladró con la mirada-. ¿Sabías que me apunté, siendo menor de edad, porque era el único modo de tener un sueldo seguro cuando tuve que dejar la escuela antes de tiempo por la enfermedad de mi padre?

- La verdad es que…

- Supongo que al menos te enterarías de que mi madre murió mientras yo estaba allí –prosiguió con amargura-. Me avisaron de que acababa de tener un accidente, pero en aquel momento me acababan de sacar un buen montón de metal del abdomen, y no pude volver a tiempo. No pude asistir al funeral de mi madre porque me habían enviado a exterminar a campesinos que se vieron en medio de dos sistemas económicos que tienen como objetivo dominar el mundo y sólo nos ven, a ellos y a nosotros, como piezas perfectamente prescindibles en el gran esquema de las cosas-. Cogió aire antes de proseguir-. Que me cuenten lo que quieran, pero me gustaría saber qué le hicieron los niños vietnamitas a los Estados Unidos para terminar torturados y asesinados.

Mary tragó saliva.

- No es eso lo que les has estado contando a los que te preguntaban estos días –observó-. Les relatabas anécdotas. Les contabas chistes. Presumías.

John bufó.

- No, claro que no les he contado eso. No es lo que se espera de mí, ¿verdad? Además, he visto lo que sucede con los que no cumplen las expectativas propias de un joven americano en su retorno de Vietnam-. La miró fijamente-. ¿Tú también los has visto, verdad? Los mutilados, los drogadictos, los que han enloquecido-. Sacudió la cabeza-. Tienen toda mi compasión, Mary, pero no quiero ser uno de ellos. No me lo puedo permitir, y he estado ya demasiado cerca de que eso me sucediera-. Jugueteó con la boca de la botella-. Y luego está la reacción de la gente. Se apartan de ellos como si fueran apestados, joder. Como si nos les hubieran enviado ellos mismos al frente, con una sonrisa y la afirmación taxativa de que tenían que luchar por su país… por ellos.

Durante unos instantes permanecieron así, en silencio; John arrancaba nerviosa y sistemáticamente la pegatina de la botella mientras Mary lo observaba con interés.

- Has cambiado – concluyó ella al fin.

Él rió, seco y amargo, y dio un largo trago a la cerveza.

- Si uno no cambia después de eso, preciosa, o no ha tenido nunca entrañas o no ha tenido cerebro.

- Supongo- replicó ella en voz baja, y dejó pasar el "preciosa". Tras un instante de reflexión, le preguntó, intrigada-. ¿Por qué me lo estás contando a mí, Winchester?

John vaciló.

- Hay una razón –repuso-. Pero vas a pensar que estoy loco.

- ¿Cómo, ahora que estaba a punto de cambiar mi opinión sobre ti? –bromeó ella. Clavó los codos en la barra y se inclinó hacia delante-. Vamos, prueba. Has conseguido que sienta curiosidad.

Él dudó un instante, pero pareció decidirse.

- Hubo un día… una noche, en realidad, en que estábamos llevando a cabo una misión. Fue… no sé cómo describírtelo, en realidad. Apocalíptico, supongo. Recuerdo que llovía como si se hubiera roto el cielo, y que todo era jungla, agua y oscuridad. Llevábamos horas combatiendo, disparando ante cualquier ruido que sonara sospechoso, y la gente a tu alrededor caía sin que pudieras adivinar siquiera de dónde venían las balas-. Tragó saliva-. Perdí a dos bueno amigos esa noche, y ni siquiera sé qué fue de sus cadáveres, porque retrocedíamos, y retrocedíamos, y todo era una huida infernal-. Se mordió el labio inferior y la miró-. En algún momento, tropecé con alguna raíz y quedé tendido en el barro. Pensé… pensé que eso sería todo, la verdad. No me veía con fuerzas para levantarme, cargar mi arma y seguir corriendo bajo la lluvia y en medio de la jungla interminable, preguntándome si cada instante sería el último. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía ganas de hacer tal cosa. Era más fácil quedarse allí, sintiendo la tierra bajo mi pecho, y esperar que me mataran a mí también.

Cogió aire.

- Pero, bueno… entonces te vi.

- ¿Me viste? –preguntó Mary, y carraspeó para aclararse la voz, que le había salido algo ronca.

John asintió, lenta y deliberadamente.

- Sí, ya sé que suena a locura. Podría haber visto a cualquiera, ¿verdad? A mi madre, mi padre, algún amigo, o alguna de las chicas con las que he estado… Pero no, no fue así. Te vi a ti, con el vestido rosa y las flores en el pelo que llevabas hace un par de años en la fiesta de agosto, bailando delante de una de las hogueras que encendemos en la Plaza Mayor. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, Mary, te juro que no lo sé. Pero cuando te vi, decidí que quería seguir viviendo. De modo que me levanté y eché a correr-. Se encogió de hombros-. Y aquí estoy.

Ella lo miró, desconcertada, mientras John apuraba la cerveza y se levantaba. No creía que le hubiera mentido, pero, ¿qué sentido podía tener semejante absurdo? ¿Que un tipo con el que apenas había hablado tuviera una visión de ella cuando estaba a punto de morir? ¿Cómo se respondía ante semejante declaración?

Él rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y dejó un billete sobre el mostrador.

- Gracias por todo, Mary –dijo con suavidad, antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

De pronto, ella logró salir de su ensimismamiento.

- John –se le escapó de modo inconsciente, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en que se refería a él por su nombre de pila. Carraspeó, incómoda, porque ahora él la estaba mirando, y ella no había tenido una intención clara al decir su nombre. Al final, decidió que poner una cerveza sobre la barra era lo más sencillo-. Tómate otra, si quieres. Invita la casa, ya que al parecer aún te quedan algunas neuronas que matar.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé, queréis Destiel. Yo también, no os creáis que no XD, pero este capítulo ha prácticamente escapado de mis dedos, y como dicen en mi tierra, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente :). Por lo demás, prometo que el próximo de nuestra pareja favorita está a medio escribir, así que en principio no creo que tarde mucho en terminarlo ;).

Una última cosa: si alguien siente curiosidad, en Super-wiki (CanonCharactersHuntersJohn Winchester, si mal no recuerdo) se puede encontrar bastante información y especulaciones acerca del paso de John por el ejército. Yo lo he encontrado bastante interesante, la verdad.


End file.
